Yamato Gun III
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: The next chapter of Yamato Gun. Now with Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura. Sort of. [December 15] Added Decompression Period and Easier to Run because they tie in with the YGIII storyline.
1. Prologue: Decompression Period

Decompression Period (A CCS Dark-ish Shoujoai Lemonade)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com or Ryn0r@hotmail.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
Lemonade. 14+ at least. I don't care how mature you are, Hotaru. Away.  
  
CCS and every other anime/show/anything I mention I don't own except for one thing I'll mention at the end because it's crucial to the plot.  
  
Remember me? Of the depressing fics based on songs?   
  
Based on Decompression Period (Obviously) for the most part, but also on She Loves Me Not a little. At least, in the beginning it is. With me, you can't be too sure how it's gonna end up. Set before Yamato Gun III, but after YGII, like Somewhere I belong. Specifically, directly after the capture of the Yuri card (A card made up not by me, but Erica Friedman). Only this is in the CCS universe instead of the Digimon one. And when I say directly, I mean it. The only thing missing is (don't kill me) the Lemon scene in between the capture and now. And one night.  
  
Are you noticing a pattern here? There's the dark segment at the end of the first season of my NiST series, which I can't publish because they're MSTs, unfortunately, there's Easier To Run (Sailor Moon), there's The End and Somewhere I Belong (Digimon), and now Decompression Period (CardCaptor Sakura).  
  
¯¯¯---_______Decompression Period_______---¯¯¯  
  
Sakura woke up slowly, her vision slightly blurry. She felt very contented, but...why? She tried to shake the cobwebs out of her system and figure out what she did last night. Did she...no, she didn't masturbate. She never felt like this after that, anyway. At least, not for this long. No, it was something similar, but not...  
  
Movement caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She realized it was Tomoyo, rolling over in her sleep.  
  
Tomoyo? In her bed?  
  
The memories came rushing back to her. The capture of the Yuri card. Her friend finally telling her what she wanted to for so long. And then...Sakura was surprised they made it to her room before...  
  
She looked at Tomoyo, now on her stomach, a peaceful smile on her face as she slept. She was at the very least naked from the waist up, and probably from the waist down as well.  
  
That was when it hit her. Sakura slept with Tomoyo last night.  
  
Sakura got up and sat on the side of the bed, her mind still trying to grasp why. All she could remember feeling was...was this incredible feeling of desire, and love, for Tomoyo. Could the Yuri card have done that to her?  
  
She thought back to when she was attempting to fend it off, when it was kissing her with more passion than Sakura thought possible. She was trying to capture it, so she was trying to pull away, but...but another part of her was trying to override the rest of her. She wanted to be kissed like this, but...something was missing.  
  
She had pulled right away at the start, but then something about the Card changed. Sakura had felt confused right then, but she felt that the card somehow made her think that it was Tomoyo. And Sakura then relaxed her grip slightly, since she had loved Tomoyo since the day she met her, and the Card struck. [What did it do to me?] Sakura thought. [I remember feeling like something was stuck into my back when it bear hugged me...I could have sworn it gave me an aphrodisiac or something.]  
  
[And that was why I did what I did with Tomoyo.] Another part of her mind seemed to finish for the first.  
  
[No, I love her! Besides, she loves me! She said so!]  
  
[Was that her or the Card? Tomoyo said herself she likes nothing more than making you happy. So couldn't she have done this with you to make you happy, instead of because she loved you? And the card did make you think it was Tomoyo.]  
  
[I--I don't know...I'm so confused...]  
  
The conversation between her right and left brain was cut short when Sakura felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, resting her chin on Sakura's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. That was probably the best night's rest I've ever had." Sakura replied, smiling at her friend.  
  
"It seemed like you needed a lot of rest."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, well, let's just say you're a natural at pleasing others."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Good. I meant it as one."  
  
"So...anything you were planning on doing today?"  
  
"Not really. You had something in mind?"  
  
"Well, after we straighten out this room, we could always plan something..."  
  
"Yeah. I think that can wait a little..." Sakura said, turning around and kissing Tomoyo...  
  
------¯¯¯  
  
Two orgasms later, both girls were up and about, attempting to make the room tidy again. Or at least, as tidy as it normally was. "So you've kept the fact that you've loved me secret for years. Explain to me: Why did you slip up now?" Sakura asked as she straightened her bed.  
  
"I don't know, exactly. Probably, I saw the Yuri card kissing you and I got jealous. I wanted to be the only one your lips would ever touch." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I don't think that the Yuri card counts. I mean, I barely met it. Kissing someone like that is more of an after-a-month-of-dating thing."  
  
"Guess you messed that up twice. Once with it, once with me."  
  
"I guess I did, didn't I? Oh well. No regrets. At least I've known you for...how long?"  
  
Then her hearing acted like she just dove underwater as her mind argued with itself again. [No regrets? You don't even know if it's real or not. For all you know, the Yuri card's effects drove your hormones crazy and you acted on the first opportunity for release you could find.]  
  
[No...I love her...]  
  
[But does she love you?]  
  
[Of course she does!]  
  
[Are you sure? She might just be trying to make you as happy as she can.]  
  
[No, that's not it!]  
  
[Yes it is! She's just making you happy! She doesn't love you!]  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Easy, Sakura. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park later. Don't go crazy on me."  
  
Sakura blinked. [Oh no, I just said that out loud, didn't I?] "Sorry, Tomoyo, It's not that. I'd love to go the park with you later."  
  
"You sound kind of out of it, Sakura. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
------¯¯¯  
  
That night, Sakura lay in her bed, thinking hard about herself and about Tomoyo. She loved her, didn't she? Tomoyo did. Sakura knew she did. Otherwise, why would she have done this? Surely, she wouldn't go to all this trouble just to make Sakura happy, would she?  
  
That was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
---¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
She was in her room again, kissing Tomoyo. but no sooner than she realized where she was, Tomoyo broke the kiss. "Come on, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "I just came over to study."  
  
"Please...Tomoyo..." Sakura said, moving to kiss Tomoyo again.  
  
"No, Sakura." Tomoyo replied, getting off the bed and gathering her things. "Look, I like you and all, but I'm getting pretty tired of catering to your every whim." Tomoyo slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Goodbye." She said as she walked out the door, leaving a dumfounded Sakura in her wake.  
  
--¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
Sakura woke with a start, jumping almost right out of bed. [What was that?] She thought to herself as she uneasily lay back down, trying to get her thoughts in order.  
  
[What's happening. Can't you see? She's just making you happy.]  
  
[No! We've already...]  
  
Sakura's thoughts ground to a complete halt. We? She has had three arguments already with herself. Why is she tearing herself up about this? And why does it seem like one of the sides of the argument isn't her own thoughts?  
  
She looked at the clock. 9:31 AM, May 16, 2003. [Tomoyo might be up...I've got to talk to her about this.]  
  
She sat up again, and picked up her phone, dialing Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan. Sorry to call you so early."  
  
"I think I can forgive you, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura chuckled. "Thanks. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like in person, if possible. Would it be possible for you to come over?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Of course, Sakura-chan! I'm always open to come over!...Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah...I think. See you when you get here." Sakura said before hanging up.  
  
--¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
[Knock, knock]  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, opening the door for her friend. "Come in!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan! How are you doing?" Tomoyo said as she walked in, both she and Sakura walking up the stairs to Sakura's room.  
  
"Pretty good, you?"  
  
"I'm fine. A little confused as to why you couldn't just talk to me on the phone, but still fine. Being friends with a Cardmistress has kind of made me expect the unexpected."  
  
"I would bet." Sakura said as she walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed. "My thoughts are kind of in a jumble right now. The ones concerning us, I mean."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Tomoyo said, looking even more confused.  
  
"I mean...I don't know what I mean. I'm about as confused as you are. One part of me seems to be completely happy that you're in love with me, and we can express our love to each other, but...there's this other part of me that seems to think you don't really love me."  
  
"Why, Sakura, that's crazy! Of course I don't love you!"  
  
"That's what I--What?" Sakura said  
  
"I said I don't love you, Sakura. How hard is that to understand?"  
  
Now Sakura seemed even more confused. "Hold on. Say exactly what you just said one more time."  
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo's lips as she talked. The movements of her mouth didn't match what she was saying. "Whoa!"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"This is too weird. Your lips are saying one thing, but I'm hearing another. I'm hearing that you don't love me at all."  
  
"That's...not right."  
  
"Yeah. Now I'm even more confused."  
  
Then Sakura and Tomoyo heard movement behind them. "[Yawn] You know, some people get up at something less than barbaric hours on Sundays."  
  
"Sorry, Kero."  
  
"It's alright, I'm hungry anyway. But wh..." Kero said, trailing off. "Sakura...do you feel any different?"  
  
"A little, why?"  
  
"Because...I can kind of sense a change in you. Something that wasn't there a couple of days ago."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, exactly. Can you describe how you feel to me?"  
  
"Just...really confused. My brain keeps having arguments with itself."  
  
"Hold on. That's--Sakura, you're being possessed by a Card."  
  
"A card? Which one?"  
  
"The Confusion card. It keeps telling you things that serve to confuse you to no end, and can even go so far as to mess with what you're hearing to confuse you even further."  
  
"Well, I am completely confused, I'll tell you that."  
  
"Yeah, it's the Confusion card. Listen, whatever you hear from it, you've got to avoid being confused by it. Even if it questions your fundamental beliefs, you've got to fight it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I..." Sakura said.   
  
-¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
[Are you sure you want to listen to that stuffed animal? He couldn't even guard the Cards from _you_! Can you really trust him?]  
  
[Of course! He's my guardian!]  
  
[An unreliable guardian. You can trust him at most a tenth of the distance you could throw him.]  
  
[I can trust him. I know I can. You're just trying to confuse me.] Sakura thought matter-of-factly.  
  
[I'm telling you the truth. Kero's unreliable, you can't beat the Confusion card simply by not being confused!]  
  
[Hah! This coming from the card itself posing as a part of my mind! Maybe you could have kept going on the Tomoyo train of thought, but Kero's a whole 'nother kettle of fish.]  
  
At that point, Sakura started to get a massive headache. "Ahhh..." She said, holding her temples. "What...is...it...doing to me?"   
  
"It's being exorcised, Sakura! You've got to keep fighting!"  
  
"I can...barely think..."  
  
"Come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "You can do it!"  
  
[She's right. Tomoyo really does love me.]  
  
[NO! She's just trying to make you feel better!] The Card yelled into Sakura's mind, ramping up the pain a couple more notches.  
  
[Aaah....so...much pain...you...] Sakura thought, trying to keep her wits about her. [Tomoyo...does...love...me!]  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
The card shot out of Sakura in a black mass. "Man, that feels better." She said.  
  
"Good. Now get the card!" Kero said.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said, getting out her staff. "Confusion! Return to your card! CONFINE!"  
  
Sakura swung her staff and it seemed to hit the air itself, a card-shaped energy field forming right at the tip. The black mass was sucked into the field, forming into a card. Sakura plucked it out of thin air. "The confusion card." She said, examining the card. "I think."  
  
"What do you mean, you think?" Kero said as she and Tomoyo walked around to look at the card's face.  
  
The face was completely blank. "Even as a card, it's confusing."  
  
"Well, now that we've got that under control, do you want to go make breakfast?" Kero asked.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said, leading Tomoyo and Kero out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
-_----_--  
  
End.  
  
End notes:  
  
So much for being anywhere near close to Decompression Period. Oh well. I'm happy with this. ^^  
  
Oh, one more thing: The confusion card is MINE.  
  
RynØr 


	2. Unusual Mornings

Unusual Mornings (A StarCraft/Digimon/CardCaptor Sakura/Sailor Moon   
Crossover Lemon)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com for  
a quick response, Ryn0r@hotmail.com for a long, more thought-out   
response/explanation)  
  
Notes:  
Lemon Alert: This fic contains a lot of adult material, so if you're not  
whatever the legal age is (18+, usually) where you are, then you should  
leave.  
  
Copyright Alert: This fic contains characters and/or themes from Sailor  
Moon, Digimon, Starcraft and Card Captor Sakura (Just CardCaptors in the  
North American Version). I do not own any of these characters and/or  
themes from the games/shows themselves; however, the plot and any   
original units/characters are mine. But if you want to steal them, be my  
guest. Just email the Reanimated_Raynor address with a "I'm just going  
to yoink this character" type email.  
  
Timelines: The CardCaptors universe is basically set in part 2 of a   
Lemon entitled the Clow Card Booster Pack (Because I'm using the yuri   
card in this fic... ^_^;) by Erica Friedman, the Sailor Moon universe is  
set sometime after Super S, and the Senshi are 16, the Digimon universe  
is set about two years after 02, and the Starcraft universe is set after  
Yamato Gun II (Another fic of mine). All you have to know is that the   
DigiDestined can travel into the StarCraft universe at will, Sora has no  
memory, and that both Duran and Kerrigan are dead. The rest gets   
explained in the fic itself.  
  
Other: This involves several universes, so with each switch, I'll show   
what universe it is. Sailor Moon will have the SM tag, Card Captor   
Sakura the CC tag, Starcraft the SC tag, and Digimon the DD tag.   
If I can remember what location, I'll put that, too. And the relative   
time. The Starcraft universe works on military time, which for those of  
you who don't know, is a 24 hour clock with the ":" taken out; for   
example, "2 PM" would be "1400 hours". The Starcraft universe is roughly  
2 hours ahead of the CardCaptor universe; the CardCaptor universe 2   
hours ahead of the Sailor Moon universe; and the Sailor Moon universe 2  
hours ahead of the Digimon universe. So if it's 1500 hours on the   
Hyperion II (SC), it's 1 PM at Tomoyo's house (CC), 11 AM at Rei's   
temple (SM), and 9 AM in the Digiworld and at Kari's apartment (DD).   
Yes, the Digiworld and the rest of the Digimon universe are synchronized  
now. Each universe will have its own style of narration, too--The   
Starcraft universe is in full script, the CardCaptors universe will have  
a sort of semi-script, semi-prose style (You'll see), the Digimon   
universe will be full prose, third person, and the Sailor moon universe  
will be in the first person. And the plot in the Sailor Moon universe is  
based a little on The Dream and the Starcraft/Digimon universe is based  
on Yamato Gun (both fics are mine). This is my first CardCaptor fic (I   
call myself a Lemon writer! sheesh!), so it's not really based on   
anything in particular (of mine, at least--there's that Clow Card   
Booster Pack thing, though). Sakura and Tomoyo now live together, and so  
do Kari and Yolei. Just to avoid any confusion there.  
  
That much being said, enjoy. Sorry for being long winded on the notes. I  
swear I'm done now.  
øøø---_______Unusual Mornings_______---øøø  
SM  
  
Ami's--8:00 AM Sat, May 16, 2003  
  
"Uh...4?"  
  
I sigh. We've been studying this page of Math for the last hour.  
I just don't get how Usagi can't figure this out. It's simple linear   
equations...simple for me, at least. Maybe I'm being a little hard on   
Usagi. Although, I swear, if someone could average out the intellect of   
the five of us I'd be happy. At least we'd have more luck with these   
study sessions and I could get back to being 10 chapters ahead. Oh well,  
maybe I'll ask her when she's queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi. I think you forgot to carry the one. It's 13."  
  
"Oh. Oops."  
  
"I guess you learn from your mistakes. Of course--"  
  
"Don't say it--'If I did that, I'd be as smart as you are'. I   
know." Running gag between us.  
  
"You would be. Don't worry about it. Let's try the next one.   
'Rearrange the equation 13 + 5x = 3y into standard form'."  
  
"Ok. I should be able to do that one...what's standard form  
again?"  
  
I facefault. "I had you write it at the top of the page, remember?  
Ax + By + C = 0."  
  
"Oh, right." She says, sweatdropping slightly. "Ok...first you  
rearrange the 13 + 5x..."  
  
"Actually, an easier way would be to bring over the 3y first.  
But it'd give you the same answer."  
  
"In that case...being the 3y over...so now it's 13 + 5x + 3y..."  
  
"- 3y."  
  
"--Shoot." She says, changing the equation on her paper.  
"13 + 5x - 3y. Ok, then just bring the 13 to the right, and it's  
5x - 3y - 13..." She says, writing down the step.  
  
"Nope. You only switch the +/- sign if you take it over the equals  
sign."  
  
"Ok...5x - 3y + 13, then." She adds a vertical line to her minus.  
  
"Equals zero."  
  
"Equals zero." she repeats, adding that to her equation.  
  
"Well, you're improving...at least you got the right answer with  
only three mistakes this time. It's a start." I offer.  
  
"Yay." she says dryly. "In a month, I'll have this question down  
pat."  
  
"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're still improving a lot  
from a couple of days ago."  
  
"I just don't see how all these numbers and letters go together  
like you do. When I see you doing these equations, I see you taking all  
the numbers, throwing them up in the air, and them all coming down in  
the right order. When I try it, they just end up bouncing off of my   
head."  
  
"Interesting visualization. But I wasn't born with the ability to  
do these equations. The logical intellect, yes. But anyone can be taught  
math, if they're willing."  
  
"I'm willing...it's just so hard for me."  
  
"You'll get it eventually...tell you what, I'll give you some  
motivation. If you get the next question right, no mistakes, we'll take   
a break."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"At the arcade." I add with a smile. Hey, if I'm going to give her  
motivation...  
  
"Really?" Her mood noticably lightens. Then...the gears seem to   
start turning in her head. "Actually, how about this. I get the question  
right, I get to try something with you."  
  
What? She's turning down a chance to go to the arcade? Well,  
curiosity killed the cat...but she's the one with feline companionship,  
not me. "Deal. Now...another equation you have to rearrange is...  
-5 + 3y = 2x + 5."  
  
She takes a deep breath, then mimes throwing the numbers into the  
air. "Ok...first you bring the x and the + 5 over...so that's   
-5 + 3y - 2x - 5...bring the two -5's together, that's -10...then...uh,   
move the -2x to the left...so the final equation is -2x + 3y - 10 = 0."  
  
I give her a big hug. "You did it! I told you, didn't I?"  
  
"I did! Yaaay!"  
  
"Alright, you got the question right...What was it you wanted to  
try?"  
  
Then Usagi gives me this look...hold on, the last time I saw that  
look was when I was with Minako and--  
  
Oh boy...What have I gotten myself into?  
  
øøø---___  
  
DD  
  
Kari's--6:05 AM, May 16, 2003  
  
Kari and Yolei were studying, too. Just not anything remotely  
related with school.  
  
Kari kissed Yolei with as much passion behind it as she could  
muster. Yolei kissed back with equal passion, hands roaming up and down  
Kari's body.  
  
"Mmm...To think, you came over to study." Yolei said, sounding  
quite out of it.  
  
"I am." Kari replied. "Biology field trip."  
  
"I'll "field trip" you, you little--" Yolei said, as Kari moved   
down to Yolei's neck and kissed it gently, making Yolei gasp.  
  
"Guess...this is just...an experiment, then..." Yolei said.  
  
"Don't think so. You're not supposed to taste the materials, but  
we've already broken that rule."  
  
"Good...point..."   
  
Kari could feel Yolei relaxing beneath her. I knew she'd do   
that. Kari thought.  
  
Kari slid a hand up into Yolei's shirt and toyed with her right  
breast. "You're such a tease, you know." Kari said softly. "I swear, if  
you don't buy a bra soon, you're going to make half the guys in our   
class fail."  
  
"Mmm...Why else would I?"  
  
"What is it that you think about that arouses you so much,   
anyway?" Stupid question. Me.  
  
"...You..."  
  
Yeah, I knew it. "Doesn't help I sit right beside you, right?"  
  
"Not a bit..."  
  
"I could switch seats..." Kari joked. "I know Davis would jump at  
the chance."  
  
"Don't..." Yolei said slowly and deliberately. "...You...da--  
Ohhh..."  
  
Kari had switched to Yolei's other breast, and Kari's other hand   
went into Yolei's jeans. "...dare..." Yolei finished, her voice almost a  
whisper. "Do...you know...how hard it is...to carry on..."  
  
"Yes, I do. You do the same thing, talk with me while you're   
pleasuring me."  
  
Yolei wrapped her arms around Kari's neck. "Then...if you don't  
mind...please shut up."  
  
"Gladly." Kari said, moving down to kiss her...  
  
øøø---___  
  
CC  
  
Sakura's--10:00 AM, May 16, 2003  
  
Sakura: That was a great breakfast.  
  
Tomoyo: It should have been. You cooked it.  
  
Sakura: True. Still, it was above average.  
  
Tomoyo: Hard to argue with that.  
  
Sakura: By the way, do you have anything planned for today?  
  
Tomoyo could see the gears turning in Sakura's head.  
  
Tomoyo: No. Why?  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a cheshire cat grin to end all cheshire cat  
grins.  
  
Sakura: I got you some more cherry-scented bubble bath.  
  
Tomoyo: You did? Oh, thanks, Sakura!  
  
Sakura: And I was wondering...(slyly) you want to go use some?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, I get it now...Try to hold me back.  
  
øøø---___  
  
SC  
  
The Hyperion II, Captain's quarters--1155 hours, May 16, 2503  
  
Raynor: (pushing the button to open a communications channel)  
Raynor here.  
  
Sora: (From the comm screen) Sora here, Raynor.  
  
Raynor: Hey, Sora. How's life?  
  
Sora: Mostly like I remember it.  
  
Raynor: Really? You remember more now?  
  
Sora: Yeah. I can remember up to Matt now.  
  
Raynor: Oh, good. Do you remember what sparked it the last time?  
  
Sora: Oddly, no.  
  
Raynor: Well, how'd you remember him this time?  
  
Sora: I'll have you know, that's between me and him.  
  
Raynor: (Sweatdropping) Oh. In that case, I'll just let that drop  
right now.  
  
Sora: Good. That's all.  
  
Raynor: That was it?  
  
Sora: Hey, it was _your_ idea to make me give weekly reports on my  
condition.  
  
Raynor: Right. I knew that.  
  
Sora: Sure you did. And I thought I was the one who should have  
trouble remembering things!  
  
Raynor: Hey, pobody's nerfect, right?  
  
Sora: Now _that_ was a groaner.  
  
Raynor: Well, I have been working on it.  
  
Sora: Did you have to? I kinda liked the _good_ jokes.  
  
Raynor: Sorry.  
  
Sora: Sure you are. Sora out. (Signs off)  
  
Raynor: (To himself, in mock hurt) I was!  
  
Adjutant: (Over Comm) No, you weren't, sir. And we've got an  
SBIAPB message, whatever that is, from Zeratul.  
  
Raynor: Remind me to give that telepathic beacon of yours an off  
switch, Adjutant. Patch it through.  
  
Adjutant: (Over Comm) I will, sir. Patching it through.  
  
Raynor: (Thinking) SBIAPB...what--oh, right. That was Zeratul's  
code for an odd occurrence. What did it stand for? Silver Building In A  
Protoss Base. That's it.  
  
Zeratul: (Signing on) Zeratul here.  
  
Raynor: En Taro Adun, Zeratul. What's the weirdness?  
  
Zeratul: There has been a warp rift opened.  
  
Raynor: ...So?  
  
Zeratul: We Protoss did not open it.  
  
Raynor: Oh. I can see how that could be a worry. Well, let me see  
if I can get a scan of it, see what comes up...hold on a second. (Puts   
Zeratul on hold, opens a channel to the bridge) Raynor here. There's a   
warp rift that's been opened without the Protoss somewhere in New   
Antioch. See if you can get a scan of it.  
  
Ensign: Yes sir. Scanning...There's a large unfocsed warp rift in  
New Antioch, near an automated defense cluster. One probe, six photon  
cannons, three Reavers. Nothing else for a couple of hundred metres.  
  
Raynor: Thanks. Raynor out. (severs link, Puts Zeratul off of   
hold) The scan says it's unfocused, and there's a probe present right  
beside the rift. Might be a problem with the probe and--  
  
Zeratul: Hold, Raynor. Something is coming through the rift.  
  
(On a second video screen, showing the rift and the surrounding   
area, three things materialize--Ami's bed, which Ami and Usagi are on,  
making out; Kari's bed, where Kari and Yolei are, also making out; and   
Sakura's tub, which has Sakura and Tomoyo in it. Their clothes are on   
the ground near the tub. Sakura and Tomoyo immediately realize they're  
not in their bathroom and duck down so only their heads are above the  
suds)  
  
Raynor: Uh...ok. I recognize exactly two of the people from those  
six.  
  
Zeratul: I see Kari, and...another Digidestined, I sense, with   
her. I believe the others came from a different place.  
  
Raynor: You mean, like, a different country?  
  
Zeratul. No. A different universe altogether.  
  
Raynor: Oh, joy. This is going to take a couple of months to get  
straightened out, isn't it?  
  
Zeratul: More than that, I'm afraid. Out of an infinite number of   
universes, we have to find the two that the people not from the   
Digidestined are from and bring them back.  
  
Raynor: After you get them, I guess you'll go back to your base,  
right?  
  
Zeratul: Yes.  
  
Raynor: In that case, I'm on my way.  
  
Tomoyo: (From the viewscreen) Can someone get us a towel or  
something?  
  
Sakura: (From the viewscreen) Hoeee...  
  
(The probe moves to Sakura's tub, and chirps what sounds like a   
question at the girls.)  
  
Tomoyo: Uh...(To Sakura) Is this thing trying to tell us   
something?  
  
(The probe starts attacking the tub)  
  
Sakura: Hey! Don't do that! I just got this tub! Stop it!  
  
(The probe punches a small hole in the tub, and the water short-  
circuits it)  
  
Sakura: Hoeee...again...  
  
øøø---___  
  
The Nexus, Protoss Base, New Antioch, Shakuras--1215 hours, May   
16, 2503  
  
Raynor: (Walking in) Hi, all.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura (Now dressed), Ami, Usagi, Kari, Yolei: Hi.  
  
Raynor: En Taro Adun, Zeratul.  
  
Zeratul: En taro Adun, Raynor.  
  
Raynor: (Sitting down beside Zeratul) So. Who are you people?  
Besides Kari and Yolei.  
  
Ami: Well, I'm Ami Mizuno and this is Usagi Tsukino. We're from  
Tokyo, late 20th and early 21st century.  
  
Raynor: How'd you know this was a different time?  
  
Ami: I'm a techie. You tend to notice levels of sophistication in  
technology wherever you go. That and the aliens.  
  
Raynor: Ah. And you two?  
  
Sakura: I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Tomoyo Daijouji, and   
we're also from Tokyo in the late 20th century, early 21st. But I think  
we're from a different district or something, because I've never seen   
any of the others before.  
  
Zeratul: We have reason to believe you're from a different   
universe altogether.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Ami, Usagi: What?!  
  
Kari: You mean there are more than the three known universes?  
  
Zeratul: Yes. There are an infinite amount, each being only   
slightly different than the last, going through every possible outcome  
of every situation.  
  
Yolei: And I thought three universes was a lot.  
  
Zeratul: Most people only see their own universe. To see three is  
almost impossible, since only your universe has the technology to travel  
between dimensions. At least, the only universe we know of.  
  
Kari: (Turning to Ami and Usagi) Just out of curiosity, does your  
universe have any version of a show called Digimon?  
  
Usagi: Yeah, it's on every friday at four. Do you watch that show?  
  
Yolei: Usagi, we _are_ that show! me and Kari are DigiDestined!  
  
Usagi: Oh.  
  
Kari: Interesting...Maybe we all have different versions of   
ourselves in the alternate universes, and we're TV shows in them or   
something. Or in Raynor's universe's case, a video game.  
  
Sakura: Come to think of it...hey! I know where I've seen you!   
Raynor! As in, Jim Raynor of the Terrans in StarCraft Raynor! I get it  
now!  
  
Raynor: Don't tell me. I'm a video game character in your   
universe.  
  
Sakura: Yeah!  
  
Raynor: (Turning to Ami and Usagi) same thing with you?  
  
Ami: I don't know. There was this big hype over a North American   
PC game called StarCraft recently, or at least in my universe recently,   
but I never bought it.  
  
Raynor: Well, according to Matt from Kari's timeline, StarCraft is  
the name of the PC game with me in it, so that checks out.  
  
Sakura: Hold on. I knew those two (pointing to Ami and Usagi) were  
familiar. Sailor Moon and Mercury, right?  
  
Ami: What?! How do you know that?  
  
Sakura: You're an anime show in our universe.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh yeah! Kero really likes that show!  
  
Kari: Well, that makes it an even two for two...you know what...if  
Ami and Usagi could travel between universes, to ours I mean, then I   
don't suppose you could get Minako to meet Tai? He's in love with her.  
  
Ami: I could swing that. I have a couple of favors she owes me,   
anyway.  
  
Usagi: For what?  
  
Ami: Between me and her, Usagi.  
  
Raynor: Gee, where have I heard that before?  
  
Ami: (Now blushing) Wh-what are you talking about?  
  
Raynor: wink (singsong) Nothing...  
  
(the six girls sweatdrop)  
  
Raynor: Anyway, I guess I could take these six until they can get  
back. Unless Kari and Yolei have their digivices.  
  
Kari: Nope.  
  
Yolei: Sorry.  
  
Raynor: Alright then. While we're up there, I could do a bit of  
research through the archive, see who's from what show and so on.  
  
Yolei: Sounds like a plan. One thing, though: Do any of you sound  
any different?  
  
Tomoyo: What do you mean?  
  
Yolei: I mean...well, I don't know. I just think me and Kari's   
voices sound...just, different.  
  
Usagi: Come to think of it, Ami and me do sound a little different  
than usual...any idea why?  
  
Yolei: No. Just something I noticed.  
  
Sakura: Well, we don't sound any different...we kind of feel sorta  
different, though.   
  
Ami: Yeah, but only, I don't know, kind of subtlely. Like there's  
something just a little off.  
  
Kari: Same here.  
  
Raynor: That's odd. Kari, did you feel any different the last time  
you were here?  
  
Kari: No. Of course, I might have just not noticed it.   
  
Raynor: Good point. I'll call ahead to the other DigiDestined and  
see if they felt any different. At least, the ones that can remember.  
  
Yolei: Not funny, Raynor.  
  
Kari: By the way, would I be able to stay until this gets figured  
out? I'm just curious as to why this happened.  
  
Raynor: Fine with me. You want to stay here too, Yolei?  
  
Yolei: Yeah.  
  
Raynor: Alright. To the shuttle, then.  
  
øøø---___  
  
Deck 5, The Hyperion II--1645 hours, May 16, 2503  
  
(Raynor and the six guests are walking down a corridor)  
  
Raynor: This whole deck is for quarters, so we've got a lot of   
them.  
  
Kari: You always expect a lot of visitors?  
  
Raynor: Not usually, but just in case we have to evacuate Shakuras  
or something. One of the improvements to this version of the Hyperion.  
  
Kari: Yeah, what happened to the first Hyperion? Sora doesn't  
remember enough to tell us.  
  
Raynor: I'm not surprised. She got her first bout of amnesia from  
the first's crash, when we went under attack from Zerg forces.  
  
Ami: Zerg?  
  
Raynor: Kind of bug-like aliens.   
  
Tomoyo: They're fun to play as.  
  
Raynor: but a bitch to fight against, from firsthand experience.  
  
Yolei: (Smirking) Watch your damn mouth. There are children  
present.  
  
Raynor: (Sarcastic) Funny, Yolei.   
  
Kari: At least it wasn't a groaner.  
  
Raynor: Oh, Sora told you about that, did she?  
  
Tomoyo: About what?  
  
Raynor: There's this running gag between me and Sora from Kari's  
timeline that has to do with me making horrible puns. Anyway...here we   
go. I'm assuming you want to share quarters, being in three pairs and  
all.  
  
Sakura: More ways than one, believe me.  
  
Raynor: This could get real interesting, real fast.  
  
Ami: (Blushing furiously) Me and Usagi aren't like that.  
  
Usagi: But I thought--  
  
Ami: (Whispering to Usagi) I thought we wanted to keep it a  
secret!  
  
Usagi: So? It's not like we're the only couple here.  
  
Ami: Good point.  
  
Raynor: (Sweatdropping) Well then, uh, I'll leave you girls to get  
used to your quarters, you know, test out the beds--  
  
(Raynor is suddenly confronted with six pairs of angry eyes)  
  
Raynor: --Or not--and solve any difficulties you may have with  
each other at the moment. Deck 7's the cafŽ.  
  
Kari: Isn't the military terminology the "Mess hall"?  
  
Raynor: Sounded too...messy, to be frank. Dinner's at 1800 hours.  
  
Ami: 6 PM for those of you not accustomed to Military time.  
  
Sakura, Yolei, Usagi, Tomoyo: Thanks.  
  
Raynor: See you there. (Walks to the turbolift, gets in, the doors  
close)  
  
Ami: (To Kari/Yolei) which one do you want?  
  
Kari: Think they're all the same. But I think we'll take door  
number 2. (She walks in, and Yolei follows)  
  
Ami: Alright. Any special preference for you two?  
  
Sakura: Nope.  
  
Tomoyo: Actually, my lucky number's three. So I think we'll take  
number three.  
  
Ami: 'K. See you at six.  
  
Tomoyo: Alright. (Walks in with Sakura)  
  
Ami: Hope those walls are soundproof.  
  
Usagi: So do I. We got all worked up for nothing, so far...  
  
Ami: So let's remedy that. (Walks into the first quarters with  
Usagi)  
  
øøø--___  
  
CC  
  
Sakura's/Tomoyo's Quarters, The Hyperion II--4:50 PM, May 16, 2003  
  
Sakura was barely through the door when Tomoyo pounced on her,   
almost tackling her to the bed.   
  
Tomoyo: Do you know how aroused you got me?  
  
Sakura: Well, I do now...And I think you elbowed me in the   
stomach.  
  
Tomoyo: Sorry.  
  
Sakura: (Cheshire cat grin) Well, no time like the present to help  
you with your arousal problem.  
  
Tomoyo: Think we can pick up where we left off? Oh, wait...no  
bubble bath. Never mind.  
  
Sakura: Oh, I think some bubble bath could be arranged. Computer?  
  
The computer blipped.   
  
Sakura: Is there a replicator-type device in this quarters?  
  
Computer: Affirmative. It is the glowing rectangle on your right.  
  
Sakura looked right. There was a shelf enclosed in a rectangle of  
light, glowing a sea green.  
  
Sakura: Pretty. Thanks, Computer.  
  
Tomoyo: How'd you know about the computer or the replicator?  
  
Sakura: Easy. You remember that DVD box set of that North American   
show Star Trek: The Next Generation you got me for christmas? I think  
this ship was based on it.  
  
Tomoyo: Really? We'll have to ask Raynor if it was.  
  
Sakura: If we remember this conversation. Anyway... (Walks up to   
the replicator) Bubble bath, cherry scented.  
  
The computer blipped and a futuristic-looking bottle of bubble   
bath materialized.  
  
Tomoyo: Cool.  
  
Sakura: Shall we?  
  
Tomoyo: Let's shall.  
  
Both girls walked to the bathroom. Sakura put the plug in the tub  
and turned on the tap, and barely had time to turn around before Tomoyo  
kissed her with a passion that surprised Sakura.  
  
Sakura: (Thinking) Boy, Tomoyo wasn't kidding...  
  
Sakura quickly got her wits about her again and kissed back, both  
girls slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. Sakura wrapped   
her arms around Tomoyo's waist; Tomoyo wrapped hers around Sakura's   
neck. They stood there, kissing, for a couple of minutes.  
  
Sakura: (Still kissing) ...mmm...mmmMMM! (breaks the kiss) Two  
things we forgot.   
  
Tomoyo: (Dreamy voice) What's that...?  
  
Sakura: One, the door's not locked. Two, the tub's almost full.  
  
Tomoyo: (Snapping out of it) Oh.  
  
Sakura: I'll go lock the door. You get in the tub, I'll be right   
there.  
  
Sakura went out the door while Tomoyo turned off the tub. Tomoyo  
then stripped, and went in.  
  
Tomoyo: Contented Sigh (Thinking) This is the life. In an   
alternate universe, abord a flying city, but it's still the life. The   
only thing it's missing is--  
  
Sakura walked through the door, completely naked, with one card in  
her hand and her staff in the other.  
  
Tomoyo: (Thinking with a big grin) --Sakura with the Yuri card.  
And not a piece of clothing in sight.  
  
Sakura: You ready?  
  
Tomoyo: I've been ready since five hours ago.  
  
Sakura: (flipping the card into the air and swinging her staff)   
Yuri card! Create the perfect romantic atmosphere for Tomoyo and I!   
YURI! (Hits the card in air with her staff)  
  
The card explodes into a pink fireworks display, putting the room  
into a pink haze. Both girls' eyes half-glazed over, with a pink tinge  
to them. Sakura got in the tub.  
  
Sakura: (Slightly out-of-it voice) I think it's time to finish  
what I started, ne?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, please, Sakura...  
  
Sakura kissed Tomoyo again, and slipped two fingers into her as  
she did, causing Tomoyo to moan into Sakura's mouth. Sakura curled the  
fingers upwards at the same time as she brought her palm up and stroked  
Tomoyo's clit, causing Tomoyo to moan even louder. Sakura moved down to  
Tomoyo's breasts and gently suckled on Tomoyo's right breast, gently  
rubbing the other with her free hand. Tomoyo gasped loudly, lost in a   
mixture of the haze, which brought her visual range to almost nothing,  
and the extreme pleasure Sakura gave her.  
  
It was too much for Tomoyo, and she came hard, calling out  
Sakura's name as she did. Sakura didn't stop, however, and Tomoyo  
climaxed a second time, again calling out Sakura's name. After a third  
time, Sakura finally let Tomoyo rest.  
  
Her forehead was sheened with sweat, and her hair was matted to   
her head. She was breathing hard, but recovering fast because the pink  
haze was rich with energy. Tomoyo's eyes now glowed pink now, the dim   
light showing slightly in the haze.   
  
Tomoyo: (Slightly out-of-it voice) Your turn...  
  
Tomoyo flipped them over, so that Sakura was under Tomoyo. Tomoyo  
took a deep breath, then dove under the water. Saskura gasped as Tomoyo  
started to suck on Sakura's clit, slipping a finger into her also.   
Sakura held Tomoyo's head firmly with both hands.  
  
After a minute or two of this, Sakura felt a tap on her stomach.   
They had agreed on this signal to be when the other was running out of   
air. Sakura let Tomoyo's head go and she came to the surface with a   
gasp, then dove down again. Sakura was close anyway, and came, moaning   
loudly as she did. Tomoyo broke the surface and kissed Sakura, slipping  
another finger into her. Sakura again came, cluching Tomoyo to her like  
she never wanted her to leave. Tomoyo continued on, and Sakura had one  
last climax before collapsing.  
  
The pink haze disappeared, but the soft pink glow of Sakura's and  
Tomoyo's eyes remained. Tomoyo lay on top of Sakura, nuzzling her neck.   
The Yuri card reformed on the counter.  
  
Sakura: (Dreamily) Computer...Time...  
  
computer: The time is 1729 hours.  
  
Sakura: Mmm...good...was that a good finish, Tomoyo? ...Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura looked down and saw Tomoyo asleep, a content look on her  
face.  
  
Sakura: My sentinents exactly.  
  
øøø---___  
  
SM  
  
Usagi's/Ami's Quarters, the Hyperion II--4:50 PM, May 16, 2503  
  
As soon as I walked into the room Usagi had spun around and kissed  
me. At once I became as aroused as she made me during our "study break".  
Usagi always seemed to be the one most adept at pushing my buttons, so  
to speak. I'm just thankful she feels the same way about me as I do   
about her.  
  
She spins me around and pushes us backwards on the bed, and we   
fall, only breaking the kiss to avoid breaking our noses. we kiss again,  
and Usagi starts rubbing my right breast through my blouse and bra. Even  
so, the pleasure surges to my brain and sends shivers down my spine. I   
close my eyes and let Usagi take me wherever she wants to.  
  
Usagi moves down to my neck while her free hand unbuttons my   
blouse. Or at least, tries to. Some miracle lets me remember to tell the  
computer to lock the door at this point. "Mmm...you having a little   
trouble there, Usagi?"  
  
"You could say that..." she replies.  
  
"Here." I say, unbuttoning my blouse.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcooohhh..."  
  
Usagi starts lightly stroking both my nipples through my bra,   
which are now quite swollen, and resumes kissing down my neck. She gets  
to the tops of my breasts and then undoes the clasp in front, moving   
both cups out of the way and attaching her mouth to my right breast in   
one smooth motion. I moan aloud as new surges of pleasure reach my   
brain. Usagi lightly strokes my other nipple with one hand, and her   
other darts into my skirt and rubs up against me through my panties. I   
moan again, louder, and that only seems to encourage Usagi as she moves  
lower, taking my skirt off. I lift up my hips as she slides my panties   
off, then runs her hands up my legs. The suspense is killing me...I can  
barely keep my wits about me as she gets ever closer... "Usagi..." I   
half-whisper. "Please..."  
  
She continues on, even slower, if that's possible. "Impatient, are  
we, Ami? I guess you would be, seeing as it's been...oh, about five   
hours since we started."  
  
I barely hear her. "...Please..."  
  
She stops and gets up. "What are you doing?" I ask, breathless.   
She wouldn't just stop, would she?  
  
"I figure I may as well get some pleasure out of this as well, ne?  
And to do that..." She gets off the bed and stands at the foot, starting  
to dramatically unbutton her blouse. "...my, is it getting hot in here,  
or is it just me?"  
  
"Either way...you're kind of overdressed..." I manage, playing   
along. When in Rome...besides, I'm in no condition to argue.  
  
"Yeah, I do feel overdressed..." She returns, taking off her   
blouse slowly and letting it fall from her arms to the floor. "Doesn't   
help that I've got the most beautiful blue-haired Goddess in the   
universe naked on my bed, watching my every move..." She adds playfully,  
taking off her skirt as she does. "You like what you see?" She asks,   
noticing my eyes running up and down her body.  
  
A slight blush comes to my cheeks. "Y-yes...I do..."  
  
"Well then, Ms. Blue-haired Goddess...Natural, I see..." She   
jokes, her eyes glancing down. "...I shouldn't make you wait much   
longer..."  
  
She reaches behind her and undoes the clasp of her bra, sliding it  
down her stomach before letting it join the rest of her clothes on the  
floor save her panties. Those quickly meet the same fate her bra does.   
She climbs back onto the bed and some unconcious reflex makes me spread   
my legs in anticipation. "You..." I start, my mind completely on   
autopilot. "...are as much a Goddess as I am, if indeed I am a goddess."  
  
She pauses almost imperceptibly. I don't think she expected such   
an epic statement from someone who's about to have an orgasm without   
even needing to be touched. The look on her face seems to say that she   
has no idea as to how to reply to that statement. So she doesn't, and   
moves in between my legs, lowering her womanhood onto mine. I moan   
again, and she smiles. "For you...my Goddess." She says.  
  
We kiss with incredible passion as Usagi grinds her hips against  
mine, bringing us both immense pleasure. Our hands roam our bodies while  
my legs wrap around hers, keeping her here. Usagi moves her head down to  
my neck and lightly sucks on it, almost taking me over the edge. It's as  
if something's holding me back...  
  
I can see a faint yellowish glow mixing with a blue glow out of   
the corner of my eye. In fact, everything started to turn blue. It's   
like I put on my visor, only in contact-lens form. All this--the   
pleasure, the soft glowing, the change in vision--it's proving to be too  
much for my brain, and a tidal wave of pleasure erupts in my mind as I   
come, Usagi following soon after. She collapses on top of me, and I wrap  
one arm around her waist, the other hand on her head, still nuzzling the  
right side of my neck. The wall clock says 1732, so we've got lots of   
time.  
  
All at once, my energy suddenly returns. Usagi's does too, and she  
rolls off of me, sitting up. I sit up also, and stare into her eyes...  
  
Hold on. Her eyes have a yellowish glow to them. And the symbol of  
the Moon is on her forehead. "Usagi...can you feel it?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, Ami...My symbol's glowing, and so is yours..." She replies.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Ami. But it feels...wonderful."  
  
I have to agree. To suddenly feel all this energy coursing through  
me, it's amazing. Right now, it's as if I could do anything...  
  
øøø---___  
  
DD  
  
Kari's/Yolei's Quarters, the Hyperion II--4:50 PM, May 16, 2503  
Yolei had been planning to pounce on Kari and subject her to the  
same torturous pleasuring Yolei had been forced to endure five hours   
ago, but Kari expected that and was ready. She spun around just as Yolei  
was ready to pounce, and flipped Yolei around and onto the bed, upside  
down. Kari casually walked over and bent over Yolei, looking her in the  
eye. "You can be so predictable." Kari said before leaning in to kiss  
Yolei.  
  
As they kissed, Kari moved around and lay down on Yolei's left,  
slipping one hand into Yolei's shirt, the other into her jeans again.  
Kari broke the kiss, and said "And that's why I love you." before moving  
down to Yolei's neck.  
  
Yolei seemed to be back in her dreamworld at this point. "Hmm...?   
Why...is that...?"  
  
"Because...you're so predictabwhoooah!" Kari said as Yolei rolled  
Kari and her over, so that Yolei was now on top of her.  
  
"Now, what was that about being predictable?"  
  
Kari countered by rolling them over again, surprising Yolei again.  
"You are." Kari said, continuing on stroking Yolei's nipples and clit.  
  
"You know...this would probably be a lot easier if all these  
clothes weren't in the way."  
  
"You're right." Kari said, lifting Yolei's shirt off of her and  
starting to suckle at Yolei's left breast.  
  
"Mmm...I meant both of us, you know..."   
  
"One person at a time."   
  
Kari unbuttoned Yolei's jeans, then slid them down Yolei's legs  
as Yolei lifted up her hips to make Kari's life a bit easier. Kari   
tossed the jeans off of the bed before running her hands back up Yolei's  
legs, making Yolei shiver. Yolei's panties met the same fate as her   
jeans did.  
  
"You're beautiful." Kari said, looking up and down Yolei's body.  
  
"That's what you always say. But tell me something--don't you feel  
a bit overdressed, me being completely naked and all?" Yolei returned.  
  
"Of course that's what I always say. You are."  
  
"Thanks. Now it's your turn."  
  
Yolei sat up and took off Kari's shirt before leaning in to kiss   
Kari again. That was when she noticed it. "Kari..." Yolei said. "Your  
crest...it's glowing! On your forehead!"  
  
Kari blinked. "Wha...everything's glowing a pinkish color now,  
too."  
  
Yolei looked around. "Uh...are you--your eyes."  
  
"What about my eyes?"  
  
"They're pink."  
  
"Oh. Ok, that expl--Yolei?"  
  
"My crest started glowing, didn't it? And my eyes are purple now,  
aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah. What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's...it's like someone just gave us all this  
energy. You can feel it, can't you?"  
  
"I can feel it, alright...that's odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My hammerspace. Something just got put into it."  
  
"What? How could--hold on. Something just got put into mine, too."  
  
Both girls drew the objects out of their respective Hammerspaces.  
They both had necklaces, only Kari's was a Bow and Arrow with a quiver,  
and Yolei's was a sword.   
  
"Cute." Yolei said. "But what is--"  
  
Yolei's eyes started to glow brighter. The sword on the necklace  
seperated from the chain and floated in midair, enlarging into a real  
sword. It had a purple blade, and a black handle with a couple of  
amethyst crystals in it. It floated there in front of Yolei, giving off  
a purple glow as it did. "--The point."  
  
"I'd say that." Kari said, pointing to the top of the sword.  
  
"Yeah. Why do I suddenly have a quite dangerous-looking weapon in  
my possession, without even so much as a speech by its giver as to what  
it's for or how I got it?" Yolei said, picking the sword out of the air.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the fact our eyes are--"  
  
Then Kari's eyes started to glow brighter. The bow, arrow and   
quiver seperated from the chain, and enlargened to a usable size. The  
arrow floated into the quiver. "--glowing. So you get a sword out of   
nowhere, I get a bow, arrows and a quiver."  
  
"Just one arrow, from my standpoint."  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah, what made me say that I had more than one?   
Doesn't matter, the quiver's only big enough for one arrow."  
  
Kari took the quiver out of the air and held it for a second. She  
picked up the arrow. "Whoa, cool." Yolei said. "The arrow replicated  
itself."  
  
"What? It did?" Kari said, looking at the arrow she held in her  
hand and the arrow still in the quiver. "At least I don't have to worry  
about running out of ammo."  
  
"Should come in handy if we ever have to use it. I've never seen  
you shoot an arrow before anyway."  
  
"Oh, I don't know...I mean, I haven't, but I don't think I'd have  
gotten it if I couldn't just pick it up and use it. Watch." Kari picked  
up the bow, and put the arrow in place. Then her eyes started to scan   
the room. "Uh...target...hmm..."  
  
"Allow me." Yolei said, walking up to the Replicator. "Computer,  
please replicate some form of target for an arrow."  
  
The computer blipped and a small wooden target materialized. "Ah.  
Thanks."  
  
"Told you Star Trek had its merits."  
  
"I never doubted you."  
  
"Oh yeah. You said you'd rather go out with Davis than watch an  
episode."  
  
"Doesn't mean it doesn't have merits. I just don't like it."  
  
"True."  
  
"Alright then...when I say pull, you toss it up into the air. 'K?"  
  
"'K."   
  
"Pull!"  
  
Yolei tossed the target into the air. Kari aimed, and fired. The  
arrow left a silver trail of light as it flew, and hit the target.   
Before Kari could think, she pulled out another arrow and shot it,  
splitting the first in half. The target then hit the floor, making a  
soft thud on the carpet. "Whoa...I did that?" Kari said, looking at the  
bow with wide eyes.  
  
"I guess it's my turn, isn't it?" Yolei said. "Hmm...let me see if  
I can do something."  
  
Yolei picked up the target off of the floor. "You know, I just  
noticed again that you're completely naked." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, weird to forget something like that, isn't it? Guess these  
weapons sorta pushed it out of our minds." Yolei said as she tossed the  
target to Kari.  
  
"Say the word."  
  
"...Pull!"  
  
Kari tossed the target into the air, and Yolei immediately swung  
the sword up, seeming to go through the target. The tip of the blade  
left a purple trail as it did. Yolei spun around and made a horizontal  
slice, and again went through the target.  
  
The target landed on the bed, and split into four pieces. The   
arrow also split into four, and was kept in the corner of each section   
of the target. "Wow. That felt cool." Yolei said.  
  
"I bet it did. That was amazing." Kari returned.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of the guests, but I bet this  
is going to make for some interesting dinner conversation..."  
  
øøø---___  
  
That's it for this part. There's only going to be the second part, no  
others, at least for this fic. Until next time...By the way, full prose  
next part. No switching in style.  
  
Ryn¯r 


	3. Yamato Gun III

Yamato Gun III (A Digimon/CardCaptors/Sailor Moon/StarCraft Crossover   
fic)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com for  
a quick response, Ryn0r@hotmail.com for a long, more thought-out   
response/explanation)  
  
Notes:  
Lemon Alert: This fic contains a lot of adult material, so if you're not  
whatever the legal age is (18+, usually) where you are, then you should  
leave.  
  
Copyright Alert: This fic contains characters and/or themes from Sailor  
Moon, Digimon, Starcraft and Card Captor Sakura (Just CardCaptors in the  
North American Version). I do not own any of these characters and/or  
themes from the games/shows themselves; however, the plot and any   
original units/characters are mine. But if you want to steal them, be my  
guest. Just email the Reanimated_Raynor address with a "I'm just going  
to yoink this character" type email.  
  
Timelines: The CardCaptors universe is basically set in part 2 of a   
Lemon entitled the Clow Card Booster Pack (Because I'm using the yuri   
card in this fic... ^_^;) by Erica Friedman, the Sailor Moon universe is  
set sometime after Super S, and the Senshi are 16, the Digimon universe  
is set about two years after 02, and the Starcraft universe is set after  
Yamato Gun II (Another fic of mine). All you have to know is that the   
DigiDestined can travel into the StarCraft universe at will, Sora has no  
memory, and that both Duran and Kerrigan are dead. The rest gets   
explained in the fic itself. Speaking of, I'd read the first fic entitled  
"Unusual Mornings" to have any hope in Hell as to what's happening.  
øøø---_______Yamato Gun III_______---øøø  
CafŽ, the Hyperion II--1800 hours, May 16, 2503  
  
All six girls walked in to the Hyperion CafŽ at the same time,  
causing a little bit of commotion among the crew that was there--90% of  
them being male. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be an   
ongoing thing?" Ami said.  
  
"Because there's only maybe 90 or so females out of about 900 crew  
abord the Hyperion II." Raynor said, walking in behind them.  
  
"Sorry, boys. We're taken." Sakura said playfully, throwing an arm  
around Tomoyo as she did.  
  
Three-quarters of the people in the room said "Aww." Some of them  
female.  
  
"Ah well. Shall we? I hear the Zergling steak is excellent today.  
Fresh, too."  
  
Only tomoyo didn't turn pale from that statement. "I always   
figured they'd be good as a meal. Almost like cows, only a little   
deadlier." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Nope. It was a joke anyway. Their muscles are saturated with   
their version of adrenaline, which to us humans stops blood from   
clotting at all. So well, in fact, that one drop on a papercut will   
allow you to eventually bleed out." Raynor replied.  
  
"Oh. Never mind."  
  
"Not to mention the only antidote to the adrenaline's effects,  
which has to be added to the steak itself before cooking, gives the   
steak the taste and texture of your average tire."  
  
"Yuck." Kari said.  
  
"Yuck indeed. No, Guardian meat is where it's at. The only problem  
is that getting to the good stuff is almost like getting blowfish meat."  
  
"Ooh. Not good."  
  
"And the acidic stuff the meat's surrounded by could easily melt  
your teeth."  
  
"Oh no. I just got these fillings." Usagi said.  
  
"It's alright, Guardian meat's a delicacy. More of a Christmas   
thing. I think we've got bengalaas on the menu. Bengalaas is a species  
that looks like it's related to a cat, and it's natural habitat is the  
Protoss' homeland, Aiur. Somehow a few bengalaas made it through the  
warp gate during the evacuation to Shakuras, and they've adapted to the  
environment well. So well, in fact, that we're having bengalaas every  
other day just to keep the population down. Don't worry, it tastes just  
like chicken."  
  
"Everything tastes like chicken." Yolei said.  
  
"Not on this planet it doesn't, not by a long shot. And bengalaas  
really does. You can't tell the difference."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Alright, you girls go sit down, I'll order. Oh, any preference  
for dessert? ...Right, guess you don't know what we've got. Uh, there's  
the Cloud parfait, which is usually for people who stuff themselves so  
full they don't want dessert. Basically all taste, no actual substance,  
hence the name. Comes in the usual chocolate, vanilla and strawberry...  
there's the Mercury pie--"  
  
At that point both Sakura and Tomoyo started blushing furiously.  
"You'd think I'd do that, given that I am Sailor Mercury, but I don't  
get the reference anyway." Ami said.  
  
"Don't ask. Just a reference from a lemon called 'Evening at   
Lita's'."  
  
"Oh..." Then Ami's whole head almost glowed red as she realized   
exactly what "Mercury Pie" could mean in a lemon. "Oh my."  
  
"Uh...yeah. What was that called? Evening at--ow!" Raynor said as  
Kari smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hentai." Kari said darkly.  
  
"What, the bed remark didn't give it away?"  
  
"Actually, I hoped it was an isolated incident." Yolei said.  
  
"Not by a looong shot. Anyway, moving on, there's my personal  
favorite, the Dark Templar Black Forest cake, which is your average  
black forest cake with a couple of Protoss spices. I think that's it for  
what's on today."  
  
"I think I'll have one of those strawberry Cloud thingies." Kari  
said.  
  
"Seconded, only make mine vanilla." Yolei said.  
  
"Does that black forest cake have the cherries on top?" Tomoyo   
asked.  
  
"Yeah." Raynor replied.  
  
"Ooh, I'll have a slice of that, then."  
  
"Just a slice? It's only about the size of a CD-ROM. People   
usually order a whole cake."  
  
"That works too."  
  
"Your time still uses CD-ROMs?" Ami said. "I'd have figured they'd  
be obsolete long ago."  
  
"They are. I got a CD-ROM of StarCraft from Matt in--"  
  
"Don't tell us. Kari's timeline." Sakura said.  
  
"--Yeah."  
  
"I think I'll have one of those cakes, too." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, Raynor, but I wouldn't mind a   
slice of that Mercury pie, assuming it's blueberry. Unless it's really   
small too." Ami said.  
  
"Nope. Full size. And yeah, it's blueberry."  
  
"Mmm, my favorite." Usagi said. "I'll have a slice too."  
  
"Interesting...you three are in perfect pairs with each other, you  
know. Not only that, we've got Sailor moon here eating Mer--ow!" Raynor  
said as he was again hit, this time by Usagi and Ami. "Sorry. Just too  
good an opportunity to pass up. I mean, it's not every day that kind of  
perfect opening shows up through the nearest warp rift. Anyway, you six  
can go to that corner booth. I think it'll be big enough. I'll be right  
back."  
  
The six walked over to the booth sat down, from left to right,   
in the order Ami, Usagi, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yolei, Kari. There was a space  
beside Ami for Raynor to sit.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't notice! Ami said. "I mean, it's still  
there, isn't it?"  
  
"I know!" Yolei agreed. "Hold on. What are you talking about?"  
  
"The symbol of Mercury is glowing on my forehead, isn't it? and  
the Moon's is on Usagi's forehead."  
  
"Yeah, it's still there." Usagi said.  
  
"Uh, no it's not." Yolei said. "But my crest should be on my   
forehead." Yolei said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are my eyes at least a purplish color?"  
  
Tomoyo leaned in and looked right into Yolei's eyes, squinting a  
little. "Oh yeah...only a little, though. Mine are pink, right?" She  
said.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Any idea what made your eyes glow pink?"  
  
"The yuri card." Sakura answered flatly.  
  
"Oh." Yolei said. "I must have missed that episode. Funny, most of  
the Lemons I've seen that involve cards has the Create card in it."  
  
"The TV show doesn't have the yuri card in it? Jeez, it's just not  
a show if it doesn't have the Yuri card. Tomoyo, you've got the video,  
don't you?"  
  
"What, here?" Usagi said. "I mean, in the show you're a little  
obsessed with Sakura, but this is rediculous."  
  
"Well, the yuri card capture is special. It was when we ended up  
professing our love to each other, among doing other things..." Sakura  
explained.  
  
"And yeah, I've got the video." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Good. Maybe we can get the replicator to make us a small-screen  
TV to play it on."  
  
"Or we could just go to the holodeck." Raynor said, walking up and  
placing trays down in front of Ami and Usagi. "I'll be back with the  
rest." Raynor said, walking off again.  
  
"...How much did he hear, do you think?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Far too much, I think." Ami said.  
  
"Hoeee.... He'll probably want a copy of it." Sakura said.  
  
"More than likely." Usagi agreed. "So everyone's got some eye   
thing now? I mean, there's Tomoyo, Sakura and Kari, who's got pink   
eyes..."  
  
"They're a different shade, though. Sakura's and Tomoyo's are more  
a light red than pink." Kari said.  
  
"Oh. At any rate, they've got some version of pink, Yolei's got  
purple eyes, Ami's are blue and I've got yellow eyes."  
  
"I don't know why it's not obvious." Tomoyo said, looking into  
Sakura's eyes. "It's a vibrant pink glow."  
  
"To you maybe. I don't know, maybe you two can see each others'  
eyes better because you're both from the same universe or something."  
  
"Maybe. I can barely see Usagi's, for example, but Yolei's is   
pretty bright." Kari said. "By the way, did any of you four get   
something between when we went into our respective quarters?"  
  
"I would have thought you all got some." Raynor said, coming back  
with five more trays--holding two, and balancing the other three on his  
forearm. The six girls sweatdropped. "Although I don't think that's what  
you meant."  
  
Raynor carefully placed trays around the table, being careful not  
to drop any of them.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Kari said. "Me and Yolei got these necklaces out  
of nowhere."  
  
Kari and Yolei each brought out their necklaces as the rest   
started to eat. They quickly followed suit, trying the Bengalaas meat,  
which looked exactly like a chicken breast. "You're right, Raynor, this  
does taste like chicken." Yolei said.  
  
"Could use the StarCraft equivalent of Shake 'N Bake." Sakura  
commented.  
  
"We've been trying to find the recipe for that, but it's the one  
thing not in our massive cooking archive."  
  
"Tough luck." Usagi said with her mouth full.  
  
"Mm. The weird thing about these necklaces is that they turn into  
actual weapons. Like full size sharp could-kill-you-easily-just-by-  
looking-at-it weapons." Yolei explained.  
  
"That's interesting." Raynor said. "Not that blades and arrows   
will be that much help against the Zerg, but still, they look cool."  
  
"Don't be too sure. I mean, this doesn't...I don't know, _feel_  
like it's a normal thing. Like it's something extra, only not. Enchanted  
or something."  
  
"Enchanted. Riiight."  
  
"Hey, you try not believing in magic at the same time that a  
yellow stuffed animal is telling you you've got to go capture all these  
cards with different powers running amok." Sakura said.  
  
"Counterpoint: You're in my universe now. Besides, I have yet to  
see this stuffed animal of yours. Not that I'm doubting you or   
anything."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Kero's almost as big a hentai as you are. Do you  
really think we'd let him within a kilometre of us while we're taking a  
bath?"  
  
"True."  
  
"As to your original question, Kari," Ami said, "no, Usagi and I  
never got anything, let alone a weapon of some sort. Granted, we're sort  
of walking weapons ourselves."  
  
"I saw that from the episodes I was able to find of Sailor Moon."  
Raynor said. "The only thing is--and this is just a question, don't get  
mad at me--while you transform, are you naked at some point?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because there are two different versions of the show, one in  
Japanese, the other in english. There's some major editing for the  
english version, including taking out all the nudity and most of the  
ecchi stuff."  
  
"So they took all the good stuff out of it?" Yolei said.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Question." Tomoyo said, looking at Raynor. "Are my eyes pink?"  
  
"Are they _pink_? A little, why?"  
  
"Let's just say it's an aftereffect." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok. An aftereffect of wh--never mind. Any idea why?"  
  
"The Yuri card."  
  
"...Card? What do you mean?"  
  
"One of the cards I captured. When I capture a card, I get its  
powers. Each is a different power--The fly card, the water card, et  
cetera. There just happened to be a Yuri card."  
  
"I think I was a little too right when I said this could get  
real interesting, real fast. So is it just you two?"  
  
"No. Me and Yolei have our signature colors." Kari said.  
  
"And me and Ami have our colors, too. and our symbols on our  
foreheads." Usagi added.  
  
"Symbols?"  
  
"Of Mercury and the Moon." Ami explained.  
  
"Ah. So all six of you have some eye thing, Kari and Yolei get  
weapons, and we have no idea why the six of you are here in the first  
place. Somehow I knew I should have stayed in bed, this morning--"Raynor  
said before starting to blink rapidly. "Ow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, my eyes are itching a lot all of a sudden..."Raynor  
said, rubbing his eyes. "I have no idea what could be caus--wait. It  
just stopped." Raynor said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Usagi said. "Your eyes are green!"  
  
"They are?" Raynor said. "Speaking of, everything else is a sea  
green too. Is it the same for all of you? In your colors, I would  
imagine."  
  
"Yeah, it's the same. For us at least." Sakura replied.  
  
"Same here." Ami added.  
  
"Well, it's unanimous." Kari said.  
  
"The plot thickens...I think I just got included in whatever is  
happening."  
  
"Seems like it, anyway. Welcome to the club. Actually, since we   
were kind of interrupted by noticing the eye thing, we had some time to  
experiment. Not only do we have the weapons, we can use them, well at   
that, and we've got night vision now. Everything's like a black-and-pink  
version of the standard green NVGs."  
  
"Guess we'll have to do some experiments to see just what each  
person's capable of after dinner." Raynor said.  
  
"Good. I don't know about you four, but I've got all this energy  
coursing through me for some reason." Ami said, finishing the rest of  
her dinner and starting on the Mercury Pie.  
  
"Leftover adrenaline?" Raynor suggested.  
  
"I'll let that slide just because it was the first thing that  
crossed my mind. No, it feels different than the usual hormone/  
adrenaline mix. Like the pure energy the Negaverse is always trying to  
steal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This is really good, although it does taste a little different."  
  
"The blueberries are grown hydroponically."  
  
"Yeah, we've got an energy rush too." Sakura said. "Although the  
first time I used the windy card by accident I felt the same thing, but  
it subsided really quickly. And it's also an aftereffect of the Yuri  
card, though it usually goes away in 10 minutes or so."  
  
"We kind of feel the same thing when our digimon digivolve, but  
it's only about three seconds long." Yolei said. "It's like it froze in  
mid-digivolution."  
  
"So you've all got some experience with this feeling. This could  
mean something." Raynor said.  
  
"Yeah, I felt the same thing when the rest of the inner Senshi   
and I were killed at D-point...when we were adding our power to the   
Princess'." Ami said.  
  
"I kind of feel the same thing when I transform into Serenity."  
Usagi said. "Only a little more...I don't know, watered down. It's a lot  
stronger right now. Man, that was a good dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit, it was, considering we just ate something  
from a different planet, on a starship, in an alternate universe." Kari  
agreed.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, no rush. As soon as you're all done we can go to  
the holodeck and see about all your powers. And maybe that video?"  
Raynor suggested innocently.  
  
"That can wait another day, Raynor." Tomoyo replied flatly. "I   
think the whole thing with the powers is just starting to warm up."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Holodeck #2, The Hyperion II--1845 hours, May 16, 2503  
  
A whole lot of targets were set up, both long-range and short-  
range. "Ok. I assume Ami and Usagi need to--ok." Raynor started. "You're  
already transformed."  
  
"Yeah. I think that could be a new thing. The transformation only  
needed a mental command to activate." Mercury said, her visor around her  
eyes. "No idea why I'm wearing my visor, though. Though it's got more  
sensory input than it had."  
  
"Maybe that's your 'upgrade'." Kari suggested.  
  
"Maybe. Although I don't think so, somehow. At least not all of   
it."  
  
"At any rate..." Raynor interjected. "When a target gets destroyed  
it'll automatically regenerate. some of them will stay in one place,   
some will move back and forth, some will move randomly, and some will   
try to dodge your attacks. They'll have a number in blue on them--that   
shows what level it is. Level 1 is when they stay in one place, and  
level 4 is dodge mode. Guess this is where I say go, right?"  
  
Sakura pulled out her key, and flipped it into the air. It spun  
around and lengthened, and slowed to a stop, floating in the air. Sakura  
was about to catch it when the head kept moving, and lengthened into a   
scythe. "Whoa!" Sakura said, picking her new Staff out of the air.   
"That's a new one."  
  
"Seems like, but--hey, look at that!" Tomoyo said, pointing to  
where the staff was floating in air. There was a ghost-like image of  
the original staff.   
  
"That's weird..." Sakura said, reaching out to touch the old  
Staff. It went right through Sakura. "Hmm. Why is it here?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes seemed to glow a brighter pink than usual. "Come."  
Tomoyo said in a voice that sounded like it echoed before she said the   
words, and the old Staff flew through the air, Tomoyo carching it and  
twirling it around a few times. Then her eyes returned to their usual  
brightness. "What--why do I have your staff now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Maybe you can use the Cards now?" Sakura suggested. "I don't   
know, maybe I passed some of my power down into you."  
  
"Well, this is the perfect atmosphere to test that..." Raynor  
commented.  
  
"Good point. What card do you want to try to use?"  
  
"Let's see if I can use the Windy card." Tomoyo said. Then she  
suddenly reached into her Hammerspace and pulled it out. "Guess we both  
have access to the Cards now." Tomoyo said, looking at the Windy card.  
"Windy!"  
  
Tomoyo flipped the card into the air and hit it with a broad swing  
of her staff. The card exploded, then coalesced into a yellow-and-white  
girl. Tomoyo glanced at one of the targets, and Windy turned into a gust  
of wind and sped off in the direction of the target. There was a loud   
crack as the gust of wind split the target in half. The Windy card  
rematerialized in the air in front of Tomoyo and she picked it up.  
"Impressive, to say the least." Raynor said.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. "No calling our shots, either. That's kind of  
cool.  
  
"Our turn." Kari said, her eyes now glowing pink. Her bow, arrow  
and quiver enlargened and Kari picked them up, putting the quiver over  
her back. "All I need is a pink Robin Hood cap and I'm all set." She  
joked.  
  
Yolei's sword enlargened also, and she picked it up. "uh...purple  
tunic?" She said. "Anyway, you need the pointed ears. I've got you  
pegged as more of a Legolas type."  
  
"Oh. Good enough." Kari said, picking an arrow out of her quiver  
and shooting it at a target, the arrow sticking into the bullseye. Five  
arrows later, six targets were painted by Kari's arrows. "Good   
shooting." Raynor said.  
  
"That's nothing. watch this." Kari said.  
  
Kari extended her hand towards the targets, and then made a fist.  
All six arrows exploded, leaving six small black craters in their wake.  
"Uh...yeah." Yolei said. "You can make those things explode?"  
  
"If I infuse them with energy when I shoot them." Kari replied.  
"Don't worry, our room's not in pieces."  
  
"Oh, good." Yolei said before turning her attention to a level 4  
target close to her. "Let's see how I do here..."  
  
The target was shifting left and right rapidly, waiting for Yolei  
to make a move. When she did, the target seemed undamaged. "I think you  
missed." Raynor said.  
  
"Did I?" Yolei said. She walked up to the target, which had   
stopped moving, and elbowed the top half, knocking it off where it was  
severed.  
  
"Or not."  
  
Then Yolei looked at a level 4 target down at the other end of the  
holodeck. She took aim, and threw the sword, keeping her right arm   
extended. The target dodged, but with a simple flick of Yolei's wrist   
the sword changed trajectory and went through the target's bullseye.   
"Damn." Raynor said.   
  
Yolei retracted her arm, as if to pull out the sword from the   
target, and it flew back to her. "Well, that seems to be working   
nicely." She said.  
  
"Seems like. Ok...let's see what we've got." Mercury said.   
"Mercury..."  
  
Her voice went into the same reverse echo Tomoyo's voice had. "Ice  
Dagger!"  
  
Mercury drew an 8-inch vertical line in the air, and it appeared  
in blue. It fattened into a dagger, made of ice, and lengthened slightly  
to make the handle. it had the symbol of mercury engraved on both sides  
of the ice blade. "Cool. But I don't think this could be that good a   
long-range weapon."  
  
"Only one way to find out." Moon said.  
  
Ami took aim and went to throw the dagger at a target. The blade   
split apart into ice slivers and they all hit one of the level 3   
targets. Then the slivers exploded, taking out three other targets in   
the process. "Wow." was all Mercury could say as she watched another ice  
blade, this one looking slightly different, shoot out from the handle   
she still held.   
  
"Not bad for a mainly defensive senshi." Moon commented.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Apparently." Raynor said.  
  
"Ok, my turn. Moon..." Sailor Moon's voice reverse echoed.   
"Rapier!"  
  
A large thin sword was thrown through a small wormhole in front of  
Sailor Moon, handle first, and she caught it. "Cool." She said,  
examining the alabaster blade. "This looks wicked!"  
  
"I wonder if you could use that as a long-range weapon." Kari  
said.  
  
"Like I said..." Moon said as she took aim at a target.   
  
She made an exaggerated slice in the air, and a curved beam of   
light shot out from the blade. It hit the target she aimed for, then   
curved around and hit another couple of targets before detonating on the  
fourth, destroying three more in the process.  
  
"I think it's safe to say you can use that long-range." Raynor  
said. "Jack-of-all-trades, you four, now."  
  
"not really." Kari said. "I mean, I've only got the ranged   
attack."  
  
"Look at your bow again."  
  
Kari looked at the bow. She noticed that the string was ghost-like  
while the rest of the bow was normal, and only where her hand naturally  
fell to hold the bow was an actual handle. The rest made up a pink   
scimitar. "Oh. Never mind."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, it's nice that all you have new or different   
attacks and all, but I can't help that we're being set up for something.  
How's about you six come with me to the conference room and we'll talk  
to Zeratul, see what he's figured out."  
  
"Good idea." Mercury said.   
  
She flipped the dagger into the air and it dissolved into a cloud, which  
started to snow lightly. "The next priority probably should be figuring   
out why this happened. Unless we get attacked and have to fight or   
something." She said, watching Moon throw the Moon Rapier back into the  
wormhole that reappeared in front of her.  
  
"Don't even think of the possibility. Where we stand, there's not  
much that can attack us except 'Emperor' Mengsk, and he's still   
rebuilding his empire. Operation Omega wasn't cheap, from what I heard."  
  
"Operation Omega?" Kari asked as her bow and Yolei's sword shrunk  
to normal and reattached to their respective necklaces.  
  
"It was a joint effort from the now-defunct UED, that came from  
Earth about three years ago to take over the Koprulu sector--They almost  
did, too, taking control of the Zerg's Overmind and most of the planets,  
but Kerrigan, the self-titled Queen of Blades, eventually destroyed the  
Overmind, took control of pretty much everything, and kicked everyone's  
ass into the next sector--anyway, the UED, The Sons of Korhal, led by  
Arcturus Mengsk, and the Protoss, led by Artanis. All three converged on  
Kerrigan, and she beat the three fleets with one 'fleet' of her own. It  
was rumoured to have cost each of the three fleets a couple of hundred  
thousand in minerals and gas, the resources of the planets in this   
sector."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the history lesson again. I think I could do   
better on a StarCraft history test than a regular one."  
  
"Probably. Hey, you ask, I tell." Raynor said.  
  
"And we're thankful. Who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy someday,  
when we really do have to defend the sector from some new threat with   
you. I mean, right now our universes are pretty much intertwined beyond  
repair, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they are." Raynor said, watching Sakura and Tomoyo shrink  
their staves back into keys. "Thanks for the alliance. Lord knows once  
Mengsk gets his army back in order, we're going to have a hell of a time  
keeping alive."  
  
"You sound like a tired old man." Tomoyo said, mimicing  
Raynor's voice.  
  
"Don't let the fact that I am three hundred and sixty-eight years  
older than you dull your impression of me, Raynor," Raynor returned,   
mimicing Fenix. "I can still--how do you Terrans say it--'Throw down   
with the best of them'."  
  
"I stand corrected."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Raynor said. "Let's see if I've got any new  
skills. Computer, create one Raynor's Gauss Rifle."  
  
The computer blipped and a Gauss rifle appeared on the floor in  
front of Raynor. "Lock and load." He said, flipping the safety off.  
  
There was a blur of movement and a thunderous noise for about five  
seconds, and then nothing. Raynor looked in awe as all the targets in   
the room had their bullseyes shot out of them.  
  
øøø---___  
  
Conference room, The Hyperion II--1930 hours, May 16, 2503  
  
"Zeratul here. Ah, En Taro Adun, Raynor."  
  
"En Taro Adun, Zeratul. I've got some news about the DigiDestined  
and the others, but that can wait a little. Have you found anything else  
about the rift?" Raynor replied.  
  
"We have found out that it somehow originated from Braxis."  
  
"Braxis? You mean, like, a probe on Braxis opened a warp rift to  
Shakuras?"  
  
"Precisely. That means that those six were on Braxis for some  
amount of time before coming to Shakuras."  
  
Raynor turned to the six girls. "Any of you remember being on a  
snow world or hearing the word 'Braxis' before you got here?"  
  
All six girls said no. "They don't remember being on Braxis."  
  
"I cannot blame them, given their activity." Zeratul replied. At  
that point all six girls turned bright red, Ami and Kari seemingly more  
than the rest.  
  
"Hey, you finally got a sense of humour." Raynor said cheerily.  
  
"...I was merely stating a fact. It was not meant as a joke."  
  
"Well, it certainly was funny. Anyway, about the girls. All six of  
them, and myself, have had some discoloration and luminescence of the  
eyes, as well as some other skill or ability that we've never had   
before. For instance, I have a sea green tinge to my eyes, and my  
accuracy with a Gauss rifle has improved to almost inhuman levels. Kari  
has a pink tinge to her eyes, and has received a bow and arrow set from  
somewhere. Yolei has a purple tinge to her eyes and has received a sword  
from seemingly the same place Kari's was from, since their 'put away'  
form is on a necklace. Ami and Usagi have some new blade, Ami an ice  
dagger and Usagi an alabaster sword, and they have the symbol of their  
planets on their foreheads in addition to their eye colors."  
  
"We've got our crests on our forehead, too!" Kari interjected.  
  
"Right. Anyway, Sakura originally had a Staff she used in   
conjunction with a set of 'magic' Tarot cards with special powers. Now  
Sakura has a Staff that looks like a scythe, and Tomoyo, who couldn't  
use the cards to begin with, has Sakura's old Staff."  
  
"This is interesting. You say Sakura has these 'cards'? May I see  
one?"  
  
"I guess. Sakura?" Raynor looked at Sakura. She picked the Shadow  
card out of her pocket and slid it across the table to Raynor. He took  
the card and held it up to Zeratul.  
  
"These cards are...familiar. There was an old form of   
prerecognition, last used over 500 years ago--which would place it at  
your time, Sakura--called Mind Reaving. It featured cards that looked  
exactly like the one you hold in your hand, Raynor, and they were said  
to be the thoughts of the ancient God manifested in a physical form.  
Hence their name, the Memories of Nexar."  
  
Raynor winced at the name Duran supposedly was behind. "I know  
that Duran could not have anything to do with those cards, Raynor,  
because the technology for interdimensional travel has not been figured  
out by any race we have come across."  
  
"Hold on. I thought the Digivice had--"  
  
"The Digivice had information relating to the transportation of  
matter as digital information, but nothing in relation to   
interdimensional travel. It seems the Digivice acts as a beacon when it  
is in a different universe, and that is why the Digital World picks it  
up and transports the person or people to it."  
  
"Oh. So if you were to create a Digivice for, say, me, would it  
work?"  
  
"No. That is the puzzling part. The Digivices only seems to react  
with a select few individuals, which is likely why they were named the  
DigiDestined--they were the select few chosen to wield this power. But  
you had been able to go into the Digiworld yourself, after you defeated  
Duran, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Does that mean I'm some DigiDestined too?"  
  
"Possibly. You could be the one case in this entire universe that  
is able to use a Digivice."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I guess that means welcome to the club." Yolei said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"The fact that your eyes are undergoing the same thing as the   
girls are seems to reinforce this theory also." Zeratul added.  
  
"Any Digimon looking for an owner in the Digiworld?" Raynor asked  
the DigiDestined.  
  
"Not that I know of." Kari said.  
  
"Me neither." Yolei added.  
  
"Great. The only DigiDestined without a Digimon."  
  
"I suppose 'Gauss Riflemon' wouldn't be it, would it?"  
  
"Funny. No, I don't think so, somehow."  
  
"At any rate, I hope this information has been helpful. Thank you  
for the update on the girls' condition."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Zeratul severed the connection. "Me as a DigiDestined. That's   
weird."  
  
"Yeah. Not to mention that you're the oldest DigiDestined we've  
come across." Kari said.  
  
"Let me guess. They're all about your age."  
  
"Most of them."  
  
"One more reason I feel older than I should..."  
  
"Being in the middle of a war-torn sector of the galaxy isn't  
going to help much, is it?" Ami said.  
  
"Not at all. Speaking of...Zeratul taught me a little of that  
Protoss Tarot reading. I know mostly what the cards mean by themselves,  
but the more cards drawn the more accurate the reading supposedly is.  
The thing is, the Shadow card is supposed to represent a growing  
danger...a 'shadow slowly being cast over our way of life', as Zeratul  
put it."  
  
"So we get to field test these new powers soon, if I get you  
correctly." Sakura paraphrased.  
  
"If it's right. Which, and I've seen quite a few of these, it  
usually is."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Chemistry Lab, the Hyperion II--1000 hours, May 17, 2503  
  
"Hmm...curious..."  
  
Magellan had requested tests on the new weapons and staves to see  
if any of the various acids and venoms produced by the Zerg would have  
any effect on them. He started with Kari's Scimitar Bow, and he  
replicated some of the material for testing. Hydralisk spine venom hadn't  
done anything, nor had Mutalisk Glave acid. Even Guardian acid wasn't  
making so much as smoke from contact with the staff. "Guardian acid is  
the strongest acid the Zerg have," Magellan said, moving the piece of   
material--now free of acid--under a microscope to see if anything had  
been damaged at the subatomic level. "Even as small as 3 million X   
there's no damage."  
  
"Well, this is certainly a vote of confidence." Raynor said flatly.  
"Makes what we call armour look like we're protecting ourselves with  
paper."  
  
"You managed to make the exact tone Usagi's voice made during my  
study session with her."  
  
"Uh...I thought when you came through the Warp Rift you two were--"  
  
"We were," Ami interrupted quickly, "But she happened to earn that  
through a bet with me over a question from a unit in Math she was having  
difficulty with."  
  
"I wish it were that easy with half the girls I met."  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly explicit say _that_ when she made the   
bet. She said she wanted to try something with me. We never really   
thought we loved each other until a day ago, less 2 hours, our time."  
Ami said, looking at the wall clock.  
  
"That's odd. In our universe, it's been exactly a day. The last  
time I remember was about 10 AM, just before we got into the tub."  
Sakura said.  
  
"Wha--? It was about 6 for the two of us." Kari said.  
  
"And it was noon when you all transported here. So either there's  
one mother of a memory gap for the six of you--not that can't happen,  
mind you, I've read more information on Amnesia than I ever thought  
possible--or the universes have different cosmic clocks."  
  
"I'd guess the latter." Yolei said. "From what I can remember, I  
was--well, you know--then there was this rush of wind and suddenly I was  
on Shakuras."  
  
The others agreed. "Ok, so it's the latter. Good, that's one  
thing that could be catastrophic I can check off the--unless..."  
  
"I can hear the gears squeak around in your head, Raynor." Kari  
said. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"You six aren't too averse to a little pain, are you? All in the  
interest of the safety of the universe as we know it?"  
  
øøø---___  
  
The Nexus, New Encampment in New Antioch, Shakuras--1200 hours, May  
17, 2503  
  
"Remind me again why we agreed to this?"  
  
"All in the interest of the safety of the universe as we know it."  
Kari replied to Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, but that was before we heard the part about feeling like our  
head is turning itself inside out!"  
  
"Hey, you want to back out, it's up to you." Ami said. "I agreed,  
and Raynor said he only needs one person from each universe."  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
"But I don't think Rei and the others would appreciate knowing that  
even in 'the interest of the safety of the universe as we know it' you  
wouldn't act like our leader and endure a little pain."  
  
"What?!" Usagi squeaked, her eyes doubling in size. "You'd do   
that?!"  
  
"Yep. I can hear it now. 'Ami! Usagi! What happened?'" Ami said,  
mimicing Rei's voice. "'Oh, nothing, just us saving this alternate  
universe with a couple of others from different alternate universes and  
Usagi shirking as much responsibility as she could, just like usual.'"  
  
"This is for yesterday afternoon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Not that I'm usually patient, but that's when my right  
brain's in domination over my left."  
  
"Whatever that means...Oh, alright. But only to avoid another  
fight with Rei."  
  
"Thanks, Usagi." Ami said, hugging the blonde. "And it means when  
I'm not aroused past the point of no return. You don't know how long  
those five hours were to me, since my left brain never fully took control  
again until...well, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was there."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, either of you want to send me a 'Wish you  
were here' postcard?" Raynor interjected from behind them.  
  
"No." They both said, slightly indignant and blushing.  
  
"Just a thought. Alright, Kari, Zeratul wants you and Yolei in  
the room first. I guess he feels it'd be best to start with the universe  
we're most familiar with, or something."  
  
Kari and Yolei walked in behind Raynor into the room in the Nexus.  
Zeratul and a High Templar, dressed in a yellow-and-blue robe, were  
waiting for them. "Hello, Kari, Yolei. This _was_ Raynor's idea, not   
mine." Zeratul said. "I do not think that anyone should have to be  
subjected to any more pain than necessary, but Raynor seems to think  
there is a chance this will work better for you six than it did for   
Sora."  
  
"We already went through that." Raynor said. "Amnesia is strictly  
chemical. There is really no way that a psionic storm could work. Manual  
suppression is different. It involves the mind itself, not the brain. So  
if these girls were hypnotized to believe that they suddenly went from  
their respective rooms in their respective universes to here, a Psionic  
Storm would jolt the real memories back to the fore."  
  
Zeratul growled. "You are the expert on memory loss, not I."  
  
Raynor stepped back a little. Zeratul nodded at the High Templar.  
"Go."  
  
The High Templar tried to shoot out a Psionic Storm, but made it  
too powerful and held the Lightning in a ball in front of it, struggling  
to keep it under control. "Get...out...NOW!" It telepathed.  
  
Raynor and the two girls barely had time to get out the door  
before everyone heard the High Templar grunt and a small explosion.  
After a few seconds, Raynor poked his head back into the door. "Uh,   
Zeratul? Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
"No. The Templar misjudged the intensity of the Storm at first,  
and could not power it down safely. As you Terrans say, it 'happens to  
the best of us'."  
  
"Great." Raynor said. "Is he going to do that again?"  
  
"There only about three Psionic Overcharges recorded per standard  
year. No, it will not happen."  
  
"...Alright then." Raynor looked back at Kari and Yolei. "Still  
want to go through with this?"  
  
"If it'll help...besides, you heard what Zeratul said. It's an  
isolated incident, not unheard of, but rare." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, we're still a go. Dunno about them, though." Yolei said  
at the other four girls' slightly pale faces.  
  
"We'll Psionic Storm that bridge when we come to it, I guess."  
  
Kari and Yolei walked back in to the room, which seemed untouched.  
"Uh, Zeratul, why aren't you brain-dead?" Kari said. "You never moved."  
  
"The Psionic Storm is a little like what you Terrans call Treble  
sound. It is directional. I am standing to the right and behind the High  
Templar; therefore, I was not in harm's way." Zeratul replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The High Templar can use its power in 360 degrees, but it is very  
weak, and is almost ineffective to most psionic people, such as other  
Protoss and the Terran Ghosts. It could still do damage to normal   
Terrans, however."  
  
"That's comforting." Raynor said.  
  
"Are you again ready?"  
  
"Yes." Came the reply.  
  
"Go."  
  
Again the High Templar attempted to use a light Psionic Storm, but  
the resulting ball of lightning was even larger than the last one. This  
time, Raynor, Kari and Yolei needed no warning, and bolted out the door.  
Another, louder, explosion was heard. "What are you girls doing to that  
poor templar to make him lose that much control over his powers?" Raynor  
asked jokingly.  
  
Again Sakura and Tomoyo blushed. "Another Lemon? A Digimon one this  
time?"  
  
"No, it's another Sailor Moon Lemon...it involves Ami being lovers  
with someone who can control the weather, and, uh, she can make him  
create a thunderstorm..." Tomoyo explained.  
  
Again Ami turned bright red. "It's a huge fic, too. three and a  
half megabytes."   
  
"Been a while since I heard the term Megabyte. How much is that  
again?" Raynor asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"Let me put it this way--You know The Hobbit?"  
  
"Ah, the classics...Yeah, I know about it."  
  
"It's threatening to pass it in length. And it's still not done."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we be going back in, maybe for take 3?" Kari asked.  
  
"You still want to go through with this? You've got a lot more  
guts than I do."  
  
"Yeah, well, being unceremoniously dumped onto an island in a  
different universe with the only humans around being your brother and  
several people you barely know tends to toughen you up a bit."  
  
"So you couldn't go back for a while?"  
  
"Well, they couldn't." Yolei said. "We just kinda got our D-3s and  
were able to DigiPort from one universe to the other with relative ease."  
  
"Yeah. I watched those episodes you sent back with Matt and Sora,  
by the way, and not only do they kind of cut off the second season, which  
is just before our time is at, the rest of the series doesn't even have   
us in it! We get turned into a TV show in the rest of the seasons!"  
  
"So you're an anime inside an anime. And I thought alternate  
universes is complicated."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway..." Kari said. "You'd think we'd be gluttons for  
punishment with the way we're trying to get all this pain to shoot  
through us, but I guess it's 'all in the interest of the safety of the   
universe as we know it'."  
  
"I think I'm regretting saying that." Raynor said as he walked  
through the door again. "Oh, sh--" He started before regaining his wits  
and slapping a comm panel on the wall. "Medics to Psionic Room Three, we  
have Zeratul and a High Templar unconcious, possibly because of a  
Psionic Overcharge."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Heal Wing, The Nexus, New Encampment in New Antioch, Shakuras--1310  
hours, May 17, 2503  
  
Zeratul woke up feeling like he just pissed off a Torrasque. His  
entire body ached, and--  
  
He remembered. The two Psionic Overcharges. That fully woke him up.  
  
"Easy, Zeratul. You just took the brunt of a Psionic Storm." Raynor  
explained.  
  
"I remember that." Zeratul replied, getting up. "What I don't  
remember is why the Daik'Sha that Templar couldn't control himself. He's  
an expert."  
  
"Whoa. I don't think I've ever heard you swear at anyone since I've  
met you."  
  
Zeratul sighed. "It is not something I do, only when I do the  
equivalent of 'blowing an agression inhibitor'. We Protoss, by nature,  
are usually emotionally reserved people in times of peace. But even we  
have our breaking points."  
  
"Totally understood. Just out of curiosity, would you know the  
English translation of that one word you said?"  
  
"I cannot repeat it in front of the girls."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That should have not happened. I need to have a conference with  
the Templar, to see what went wrong."  
  
"He's here." Raynor said, moving out of the way of the Templar.  
  
He started telepathing to Zeratul, in Protoss, but even so it only  
sounded like static to the rest of the group. There was a pause, then  
more static. "That is Interesting." Zeratul said after a while.  
  
"What is?" Ami asked.  
  
"The High Templar says he felt something...a presence, perhaps...  
with him when he was about to release the Storm. Apparitions and psychic  
ghosts are fairly uncommon, but every Templar is able to block out all  
forms of distraction, including those of the psionic nature. But this  
particular entity seemed to be...he was not sure, but he said something  
about it overriding the mental restraints he put on his powers."  
  
"So something basically stepped on his psychic foot, which was on   
the psionic Gas pedal?" Raynor paraphrased.  
  
"Essentially. So neither of the Overcharges were entirely his  
fault. The second, however, was the entity forcing him to release the  
Storm in 360 degrees."  
  
"So...what, this was some assassination attempt?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, whoever had the knowledge to override a Templar mind was not   
after me, for they would know a 360 degree Storm would not damage any  
Protoss mind. It seemed it, or they, were after at least Kari and Yolei,  
if not the rest of you as well."  
  
"Or maybe..." Raynor said. "Maybe it was that someone was trying  
to see if they could do something like this. See if they could   
essentially use the weapons of the enemy against themselves."  
  
"What are you saying? There are other Protoss here on Shakuras that  
are turning against the Dark Templar who have saved them? That there are  
survivors from Aiur looking for answers?" Zeratul said, sounding none  
pleased.  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying, right now. All I do know is that  
someone out there has the ability to hack into the strongest mind ever  
conceived as if it were nothing, and they've got a vendetta against   
either you, the DigiDestined, the others, or me, or any combination of  
the four. All I'm saying is we should start watching our backs a little."  
  
"And we need to come up with a plan." Kari added. "I mean, surely  
we can't just ask thousands of High Templar to leave, or worse kill them  
just because they could be used against us, correct?"  
  
"You have a bright mind, child." Zeratul said. "We do need a  
solution, and one that would work quickly and on a large scale."  
  
"You said the Templar said that he felt like his mind was being  
overrided?" Yolei said. "Could he possibly give a description or draw  
a mental picture for you or something?"  
  
"He may."  
  
Again quiet static filled the minds of everyone present except for  
Zeratul. "you know what this could be?" Tomoyo quietly asked Sakura.  
"The Hybrid. You know, that bonus level I unlocked?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Sakura quietly replied.  
"What else could it be? Besides the other Protoss, I mean."  
  
Zeratul's expression visibly darkened--literally, as his face  
turned increasingly darker grey, stopping just before black. "The Templar  
has telepathed a picture of the entity that attacked him." Zeratul said.  
"I shall get him to telepath it to the rest of you, as well as another  
mental picture."  
  
There was a click in the minds of Raynor and the girls and then  
a mental picture started forming. Slowly at first, but then it came in  
quite clear. After it was ingrained in the everyone's memories, a second  
picture came through. It was of the first entity, only trapped in a  
green cylinder of some sort and submerged in a jell-O like substance.  
  
"The first picture is what the Templar saw." Zeratul said. "The  
second, however, is mine."  
  
"Yours? You mean you saw this before?" Raynor asked.  
  
"Yes. It was about the same time Artanis was beginning the long  
and fruitless campaign that was Operation Omega..."  
  
øøø---___  
  
I had been drawn here since we had left with the Khalis crystal.  
I took a band of Dark Templar and took over a terran encampment, with  
three Stasis cells--the cylinder you saw was one. Something seemed to be  
calling me, psychically screaming out...it seemed to be in so much   
pain...but something was troubling me. I did not realize it at the time,  
but the voice was Zerg. The voice was calling out to me through Protoss  
means, yet was not Protoss.  
  
The first stasis cell I came across was of a Zergling. It was in  
stasis, vital signs stable despite going into a seperate dimensional  
pocket--similar to the Hammerspace you girls use to keep your weapons  
and artefacts in. Only visible.   
  
The second cell was of a Protoss, a Zealot. I am still wondering   
how he managed to be subdued enough to be disarmed and placed in Stasis,  
unless someone was able to tap into the psychic supression collar all   
Zealots wear to focus their energy into their blades.   
  
The third, however...it was the picture the Templar telepathed to   
you. When I walked up to it, Duran telepathed me from an unknown   
location, possibly not even on Braxis, explaning what exactly what I was  
staring at actually was.  
  
øøø---___  
  
"The creature in the Stasis cell was the Hybrid creature, created  
with both a--"  
  
"Purity of form and essence." Tomoyo finished for Zeratul. "The   
best of both worlds. Created with the Zerg ability to adapt coupled with  
the Protoss power."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One last paraphrase, just so I can be sure of what you're saying."  
Raynor said, rubbing his temples. "You're saying that there is a super-  
being out there with both Protoss and Zerg characteristics that just woke  
up from being in Stasis, possibly coming here and sure as Hell trying out  
its psychic powers?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Raynor looked into the cup of coffee he held. "I'm going to need  
something stronger than this, the way things are going. It's going to be  
one of those days..."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Great Hall, New Antioch, Shakuras--2000 hours, May 17, 2503  
  
"This session has been called to order as an Emergency meeting to  
discuss a recent turn of events involving me, the Terrans banding with  
Raynor, the guests that arrived yesterday through the warp rift, and  
quite possible every other being in the universe." Zeratul began to the  
crowd of mostly Protoss. The Senior Staff of the Hyperion, with Raynor  
and the six girls, were in the front row, right side.  
  
"About a standard year ago, during the failed Operation Omega, a  
small band of Protoss and I ventured to Braxis to answer a psychic call  
for help. What we found, however, was not a settlement of Protoss, but a  
the unthinkable. We found what the Zerg Overmind had planned for each of  
us from the beginning of the bloody campaign on Aiur--the Zerg/Protoss  
Hybrid creature. It has been created."  
  
The tension in the air seemed to triple at that point, but nobody  
said a word. "7 hours ago, I had arrainged a meeting with our top  
medicinal Stormer, Sol, and the six girls, to see if there were any  
suppressed memories they possessed about why they were brought here.  
During an attempt to create a low-energy Storm, however, Sol seemed to  
experience an Overcharge and was able to tell Raynor and the two girls  
that were in the room to get out before releasing the storm. It was a  
focused storm, and I was standing behind him, so I was not harmed. That  
time. On the second attempt, Sol seemed to experience a second Overcharge  
in a row, and again Raynor and the two girls were able to get out before  
he released the Storm. However, this Storm was unfocused, and both he and  
I were knocked unconcious.  
  
"During a Meeting with Sol, he telepathed a picture of an entity he  
believed overrode his mental restraints on his power, forcing him into an  
Overcharge, to me. Sol, if you will."  
  
Sol, who was sitting in the front row, left side, stood up and  
telepathed the picture to the audience. "This is what I saw on Braxis."  
Sol telepathed the next picture and the tension further increased. "The  
hybrid has awoken, and it may be preparing to attack."  
  
A moment pause. "There is another problem I need to introduce. The  
High Templar mind is the strongest mind of all the Protoss, having spent  
decades in meditation to sharpen its skills past the concepts of reality.  
But the Hybrid was able to simply 'hack' into our strongest Templar's  
mind and essentially attempt to kill the girls and Raynor without any  
struggle. Since only the mind of the High Templar is strong enough to   
push past the boundary between mental and physical, and are the only  
psychokinetic form we Protoss have, we must find a way to keep their  
powers under their control and not that of the Hybrid's. Aurus," Zeratul  
made eye contact with a Protoss in the audience. "I must call on you once  
again to create a one-way psychic block strong enough to keep the Hybrid  
at bay."  
  
"I shall dedicate every Engineer and resource to it." Aurus   
replied.  
  
"Thank you." Zeratul said, and walked off the platform, ending the  
meeting.  
  
All the Protoss filed out of the Hall, some telepathing, some  
talking, all wondering again about the future of their race and way of  
life.  
  
øøø---___  
  
Conference Room, The Hyperion II--2100 Hours, May 17, 2053  
  
"Alright. You were all at the Great Hall, you know why we're here."  
Raynor said. "We've got to help somehow. Anything at all that could be of  
help, just throw it out there."  
  
"The material." Magellan said. "The stuff Sakura's staff is made   
of. It can be replicated into armour. Strangely, it's remarkably similar  
to standard armour, only with a few common elements like Nitrogen and  
Hydrogen in there too. I should have the ability to get plates and armour  
mass-replicated in a day or two, the new units and equipment made in   
another day, and the existing units and movable buildings we have in  
storage retrofitted in about two days."  
  
"Good Is there anything special to consider with the new material?  
Like its weight in relation to the standard Tritanite."  
  
"We've been doing extensive tests on that. It has a melting point  
of about 3700 degreed celcius, is rated to minus 130 for cold protection,  
is rated up to about its melting point for heat protection, is slightly  
lighter than Tritanite--A cubic metre of Tritanite being 50.3 kg and a  
cubic metre of the material being 30.7 kg--and can easily be shaped while  
in a half-melted state. It's slightly stronger than the usual Mineral  
Glass we use for visors, too, and at the same thickness turns clear  
instead of being a pink color."  
  
"So basically it makes absolutely every physical piece of equipment  
on this ship obsolete."  
  
"A couple of centuries worth of obsoletion, yes."  
  
"At least you can get this stuff replicated with relative ease.  
Anyone else want to contribute anything?"  
  
"Some of my men are experiencing a faint discoloration of their  
eyes. They all have a color that is closely related to them, in some   
cases their uniform, in others their squad name." Schezar said.  
  
"I want to see them as soon as possible, this room. The same things  
happening to your men, Kazansky?"  
  
"Yep." Kazansky said. "Though I have to add that the cases in my  
group have been the cream of the crop. They are the top 5%--exactly--and  
have gotten an almost inhuman accuracy, speed and reflex augment now."  
  
"Ok. Same with you, Schezar?"  
  
"I never thought to check. I'll report you my findings as soon as I  
get them."  
  
"Fine. What about you, Walters?"  
  
"The Medics have had anticoloration of the iris, sir." Rebeccah  
Walters, Chief Med Officer, replied. "Everything except their pupils are  
white. They also seem to have better hand-eye coordination and could  
retain more knowledge the first time through something than normal."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be willing to bet your men are better with the Rifle,  
Schezar."  
  
"No bet. I'm still trying to live down the last one."  
  
"Oh, don't be a spoilsport. Besides, we let you get the tattoo  
removed. Anyway, anything out of the ordinary I'd like in the daily   
report. Anything. I want to know if someone orders something different at  
lunch."  
  
"Yes sir." The senior staff replied.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Conference Room, the Hyperion II--2120 hours, May 17, 2053  
  
"Ok, you're all here because of a slight physical mutation you've  
all had. I have undergone the same thing, and so have the girls that  
transported here. Now I'm going to do a little poll. Please raise your  
hand if you've not, repeat _not_ had a psysical, psychological or mental  
augment since your eyes changed."  
  
Not a single hand went up. "Please raise your hand if you have not  
developed a greater proficiency or efficiency at the field of expertise  
you are in."  
  
Again, no hands. "Please raise your hand if you have not seen a  
reduction in a negative characteristic you possess--scars going away,  
a blackout in memory returning, anything like that."  
  
No hands. "Thank you for your time. Dismissed."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Engineer Lab, New Antioch, Shakuras--2130 hours, May 17, 2053  
  
"I assume you have been able to create a psychic block?"  
  
"Yes, Zeratul. It has been able to withstand a level 2 psionic   
burst, which is the strength of most High Templar."  
  
"We are not dealing with High Templar, Aurus. We are dealing with  
something completely new. We need the block to withstand a level 6  
burst."  
  
"Level 6? Such a thing could be next to, if not impossible, given  
all known materials! The--"  
  
A comm signal beeped. "Aurus."  
  
"This is Raynor from the Hyperion II, Aurus. We're sending over a  
hunk of material stronger than anything we've ever seen. Maybe it can  
help your block, I don't know. At the very least you can replicate it  
for armour."  
  
"Thank you, Raynor." Aurus said before severing the link.  
  
A cube of material transported in onto a table. Aurus held it up.  
"Do you hear that, Zeratul?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what I thought. This material is telepathically resonating.  
This could mean something, since the only other material we know of that  
resonates telepathically is the Khaydarin Crystal."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Captain's Quarters, the Hyperion II--2200 hours, May 17, 2503  
  
"Raynor here."  
  
"This is Aurus from Shakuras. We have done tests on the material   
you sent us. It telepathically resonates at the same level as the minds  
of the High Templar. You just gave us our psychic block."  
  
"Cool. Glad I could help. You're able to replicate it, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Good. Raynor out."  
  
øøø---___  
  
Captain's Quarters, the Hyperion II--0430 hours, May 22, 2503  
  
"Gnh..."  
  
"Adjutant to Raynor." The adjutant repeated a little more  
forcefully.  
  
"Wh...Oh." Raynor said, finally waking up enough to be coherent.  
  
"There's a transmission from both Zeratul and an unidentified  
source."  
  
"Alright. Give me about five seconds to get out of bed, then patch  
it through to the comm panel on my desk." Raynor said as he got up.  
  
"And another thirty to fix your hair?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Yes sir. Adjutant out."  
  
Raynor had enough time to order a cup of coffee from the replicator  
before sitting down. "Zeratul here."  
  
"Raynor here. What's the good word?"  
  
"Installed. All of the units, old and new, have been equipped with  
the new material."  
  
"By the way, any idea what we want to call this stuff?"  
  
"I think it is best left to its discoverer, of sorts. Let Sakura  
name it."  
  
"Good idea. Yeah, we just finished installing all the new armour on  
the buildings last night."  
  
"Excellent. That way if the Hybrid does attack, we'll be ready."  
  
"Alright then. That's it for the morning, I assume."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In that case, I have another person on the other line, so I'm   
going to have to take that one. Goodbye."  
  
"En Taro Adun."  
  
"En Taro Adun." Raynor said as he severed the link and opened the  
other channel.  
  
And immediately went pale as a ghost.  
  
"Hello, Raynor. Long time no kill."  
  
øøø---___ 


	4. Epilogue: The Yuri Card Capture

The Yuri Card Capture (A CardCaptor Sakura Lemon, with several crossover  
  
cameos)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com,  
  
Ryn0r@hotmail.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
This is set right after Yamato Gun III. Read it.  
  
To refresh your memory, during YGIII Tomoyo and Sakura use the Yuri   
  
Card, originally cooked up by Erica Friedman, in a Lemon scene. After   
  
that, at dinner on the Hyperion II, Tomoyo mentions that she keeps the   
  
video with her, and of course Raynor wants to see it. Tomoyo says "That  
  
can wait another day, Raynor. I think the whole thing with the powers is  
  
just starting to warm up." This is another day.  
  
This is a Lemon, so 18+, or whatever the legal age is where you're   
  
sitting, be it computer, Palm Pilot or clone, or TV (For Interactive TV  
  
users like me).  
  
Let's go down the list of characters I'm using that I don't own...  
  
Everyone from CCS and the fan-created Yuri card (Property of Erica   
  
Friedman), everyone from Sailor Moon (Ami and Usagi in this case),   
  
everyone from Digimon (Kari and Yolei in this case), and everyone from   
  
StarCraft (This fic is still set in the StarCraft universe, by the way).  
  
I don't own anyone from the Nintendo Universes.  
  
Wait a minute, you say? Nintendo universes?  
  
You'll see. This is why I consider myself the interconnectedness God.  
  
¯¯¯¯¯———_____The Yuri Card Capture_____———¯¯¯¯¯  
  
Holodeck #2, 1400 hours, May 26, 2503  
  
The six girls walked in to the Holodeck, Raynor following. "So  
  
why are we always using Holodeck 2?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean, 1 isn't in  
  
use, is it?"  
  
"Actually, it is. Just not by any real people."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ami asked. "You're doing the  
  
equivalent of leaving a car running while you go shopping. What's the  
  
point?"  
  
"A deal with old friends."  
  
"...What?" Kari said. "If I'm reading what you're saying   
  
right...you know a character you created on the Holodeck a little too  
  
well."  
  
"You could say that." Raynor sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"We've got nothing but time." Sakura said.  
  
"True. Guess I should start at the beginning."  
  
¯¯¯---___  
  
I created a program based on a mid-late 20th century television  
  
show called Mystery Science Theatre. But I didn't use the standard cast  
  
of Tom Servo, Joel Robinson and Crow T. Robot. Not by a long shot. What  
  
I did was, I spliced in the main characters from the Mario series of  
  
video games by Nintendo. So I had Mario, Luigi and Peach in there, with  
  
Bowser and Kamek replacing Dr. Clayton Forrester and TV's Frank. I  
  
figured I could have Bowser 'send' the characters fics, have them MiST   
  
them, and watch the MiSTings at my leisure.  
  
Unfortunately, I had a problem with what to them was the fourth  
  
wall. I had most of the seasons planned out before I started MiSTing, so  
  
I couldn't wait to get them off and running. So I came on the   
  
Satellite's comm system, dropping hints and foreshadowing along the way.  
  
Now, Mystery Science Theatre's Invention Exchange never took off  
  
on my 'show'. It was scrapped midway into the first season, probably  
  
because neither Bowser nor the cast of the Mario series had much  
  
experience making inventions on such a short deadline. But during the  
  
time they were doing the Exchange, two powerful inventions proved to be  
  
a real kick in the teeth as far as my plan for the 'show' went.  
  
The first was an invention called the Matrix Boy, and it was a   
  
modification of the chairs used in a series of late 20th century movies  
  
called The Matrix. They hooked up to the various Nintendo Console  
  
platforms, and then transported the user into the game, almost like the  
  
Holodeck only inside your own mind. The Matrix Boy also worked like the  
  
chairs in the Matrix; you could get hurt or die if you did so on-screen.  
  
The second was a gun-like device called the Q-scope, named after  
  
the character on Star Trek who gave its inspiration, according to  
  
Bowser. Basically it makes the user omnipotent. It's thought-activated,  
  
what it does at a given time at least, and then the trigger makes it do  
  
whatever the user wants it to.  
  
During the second season of MiSTings, which would be numbers  
  
14-27, Mario and the others were MiSTing things I myself have written. I  
  
figure I can take a bit of criticism when I need to. And besides, I  
  
don't trust too well the opinion of someone you can demote just by  
  
saying so. The problem was, I happened to get on the bad side of Bowser  
  
during an argument over a particular MiST, and he brought me into the  
  
show.  
  
To preserve the timeline and not force the crash of the entire  
  
program I had worked months on, I played along like it was a normal  
  
thing, like it was planned for me to insert myself into the show, and  
  
went along with Bowser's plans of MiSTing fics by myself. That is, until  
  
Bowser realized the particular series of fics I wrote was unfinished,   
  
and gave himself a heart attack arguing with me over why I should stay  
  
on the satellite. The deal was that if I could sit through the rest of  
  
the series of fics by myself, I could leave. Anyway, I compromised with  
  
Kamek, since I couldn't really argue with him, and went through the rest  
  
of the season with only one incident worth mentioning, and that is that  
  
during a particular fic, I almost caused another crash of the system.  
  
I had written a fic after I had completed the program, fully  
  
expecting to MiST it, and to give the facade of being from the 20th  
  
century, because that's where the show was set, I wrote something saying  
  
that the reader could MiST this himself, and to not be discouraged just  
  
because I MiSTed it myself. That caused a Paradox fail and the program  
  
terminated.  
  
After reading up on my Temporal Mechanics, so I could figure out  
  
an explanation for why it happened, I reset the program to continue on  
  
with the original program, and having Kamek chew us out thoroughly for  
  
having brought about the near destruction of the universe, Kamek himself  
  
using the Q-Scope to bring it back from Limbo. So I was able to preserve  
  
the timeline.  
  
During the second season--you have to realize, not being able to  
  
go out of the timeline of my show, to stay 'in character', made me a bit  
  
stir-crazy--I ended up in bed with Peach Toadstool. That proved to be  
  
more than a bit costly, as I started to bond with the characters,  
  
knowing what I'm putting them through firsthand. That's why, when it  
  
came time to bring me back, I tricked Bowser, who had recovered from his  
  
heart attack using the Q-Scope, thanks to Kamek, into sending the cast  
  
of the show 'back' with me.  
  
So now I had the holo-characters on the Hyperion itself. This  
  
was after I met up with Matt's timeline, but before Kerrigan's demise.  
  
So I transported them back into the Holodeck, but remade it so they were  
  
still in their quarters on the Hyperion instead of on the satellite.  
  
There, I made it that Kerrigan captured us and got me to MiST the fic  
  
I wanted them to, and got me to MiST a fic by myself, in another  
  
theatre. Really, I just walked out of the Deck and came out about the  
  
time that the others did. Then I made it so Zeratul, aboard the   
  
Hyperion, and Artanis, with the Protoss in the Gantrithor II, came and   
  
rescued us. So I had a lot going here. I had it so we went into the   
  
HoloHyperion's Holodeck, which is a Holodeck within a Holodeck right   
  
now, and continue the show. After the season ended I made it that Bowser  
  
found out what happened and brought the Nintendo cast back into the   
  
Satellite.  
  
After the fifth season, which was basically a last shot by most  
  
or all the authors of the previous seasons, Bowser slipped up and  
  
brought Luigi in to his Keep, and he challenged Bowser to a duel in a  
  
Matrix Boy game of Smash Bros. Melee. Luigi ended up winning, and then  
  
used the Q-Scope to transport them back to Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
By then I had made far too much of a bond with the characters to  
  
simply say 'End Program'. So I made it that every so often Kamek would  
  
come in with some new plan, being the new Leader of the Koopas, and  
  
Mario and friends would save the day. That's where it's running to this  
  
date.  
  
¯¯¯---___  
  
"Epic." Ami commented.  
  
"Incredibly epic." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Are you planning to end the thing, or are you just going to let  
  
it run forever?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess, unless I need the power or something, I  
  
can let it run." Raynor replied.  
  
"I might have to see those." Sakura said. "You know, just to   
  
compare styles, things like that."  
  
"They're logged in as NiST, then the season number, then the   
  
show number. Anyway..." Raynor turned to Tomoyo. "The video?"  
  
"The video." Tomoyo said as she pulled it out from her pocket.  
  
Raynor took it. "Computer, please create one large projection   
  
TV, dating no later than 2004."  
  
The computer blipped and a huge TV appeared. "Uh, I'm assuming   
  
you have your camcorder with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good...Here, you set it up. I won't know what to hook up to  
  
what." Raynor said, handing the video back to Tomoyo.  
  
"'K." Tomoyo replied, taking the video, quickly setting up the  
  
connections and putting the video in.  
  
¯¯¯---___  
  
The camera spun wildly as it was turned on, and it centred on a  
  
girl who seemed to be in pink-and-white, kissing Sakura with lots of  
  
passion. It was just outside the School, at about 5:30 when nobody was  
  
around. Sakura quickly pushed away. "What are you doing?! Who are you?"  
  
She said.  
  
"It's a card, Sakura! The Yuri card!" Kero said, flying out from  
  
Sakura's backpack.  
  
"The Yuri card?" Sakura repeated meekly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Great. How am I supposed to capture a card that wants to--  
  
whoa!" Sakura said before she was brought into a kiss again, this time  
  
with a bear hug to accompany it to prevent Sakura from going anywhere.  
  
Sakura's eyes glazed over slightly, and started to glow pink. The Card  
  
released its bear hug, instead simply wrapping her arms around Sakura.  
  
Sakura returned the gesture, now kissing back with as much passion as  
  
she could muster. The camera started to shake a little as Tomoyo's grip  
  
faltered a bit.  
  
The shaking started to get more violent. "STOP IT!" Tomoyo   
  
yelled from off-camera. But she couldn't stop her emotions from taking  
  
over, and she continued on, yelling "SHE'S MINE!"  
  
At that point Sakura snapped out of her trance, her eyes   
  
returning to normal. The Yuri Card broke the kiss, and then flew towards  
  
Tomoyo. Tomoyo screamed, not knowing what was going to happen to her.  
  
At the last possible second a pink streak flew up and knocked   
  
the Card out of Tomoyo's path, sending both bodies into a jumble of arms  
  
and legs. One of them landed on top of the other, and then initiated a  
  
kiss.  
  
"Tomoyo! are you alright?" Sakura said, running up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tomoyo replied, continuing to film the two   
  
girls as she did. "Who's the other girl?"  
  
"Mirror."  
  
"Oh, so that's why it looks like the same person!"  
  
"Yeah. And now that it's subdued enough, I can capture it."  
  
"It is? Looks pretty active to me."  
  
"Yuri's the one on the bottom, Tomoyo."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
The light seemed to drain from the picture as Sakura commanded  
  
"Yuri Card! Return to your card! CONFINE!" and swung her staff at the  
  
air, making a metallic whack and sending the Yuri Card back into its  
  
true form. Sakura then returned Mirror to its card form and put it away.  
  
"The Yuri Card." Sakura said, looking at the image on the card   
  
she held. "Tell me, Tomoyo--what exactly did you mean when you said   
  
'She's mine'?"  
  
Again the camera started to shake, but this time because Tomoyo  
  
was starting to cry. "I didn't mean to say it, Sakura--it kind of--"  
  
Tomoyo started sobbing audibly. "I h-had wanted to tell-l you...  
  
but n-not like this..."  
  
"Hey, it's Ok, Tomoyo. I don't have a problem with being yours."  
  
"What?" Came the reply from both Tomoyo and Kero.  
  
"Well, I'm not completely dense. I knew how Tomoyo felt long  
  
before today. I sort of indulged her, letting her design her costumes  
  
for me, making her happy." Sakura explained to Kero. "And as I did, I  
  
sort of realized why I was being so consistently nice. Why I was doing  
  
all these things for her. I realized I loved her, too."  
  
"And you never bothered to tell me this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I figured you might think I was humouring you or   
  
something. I had planned for a little more of a wait until I told you,  
  
you know, find an opportune time--but I guess it's now."  
  
"I-I'm speechless. This all feels like such a dream."  
  
"It's not a dream, we went through that card already." Sakura   
  
said jokingly. "But..." She leaned in close, whispering. "Maybe you   
  
could come over to my house, not bring Kero and...maybe try out that  
  
Card?"  
  
"What? What did you say?" Kero said.  
  
Sakura started walking with Tomoyo, holding her hand, and  
  
ignoring Kero. "Hey, Sakura! What did you say? Sakura! Don't ignore me  
  
like this!"  
  
¯¯¯---___  
  
Tomoyo got up and stopped the tape. "The next part I'm not even  
  
going to pretend to be Ok with showing you five. No offense, but it's  
  
kinda special."  
  
"We understand." Usagi said. "The love of two people is always  
  
sacred, no matter who the people are."  
  
"_Right_, Raynor?" Ami asked Raynor exaggeratedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Raynor said, sounding quite dejected.  
  
"Don't hesitate to vocalize your opinion on that, now." Sakura  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
Then Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear. "What?!" Sakura said, her  
  
eyes widening. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Well, Raynor _did_ let us stay here. I figure we owe him."  
  
"...Alright."  
  
"You had a change of heart?" Raynor said, hopeful.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll still be happy."  
  
Raynor's eyebrows almost made it to the other side of his head.  
  
"To quote you, Sakura: 'Hoeee...'"  
  
¯¯¯---___  
  
Captain's Quarters, the Hyperion II--2000 hours, May 26, 2503  
  
Raynor was busy watching Mario and crew trounce Kamek for what  
  
seemed to be the millionth time when he got a signal from Sakura's and  
  
Tomoyo's room. "Hey, Raynor." Tomoyo said over the comm system.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Raynor replied.  
  
"You remember when I said I owed you? We're even. I'm sending  
  
over a video for you."  
  
"Really? What kind of video?"  
  
"The kind you happen to be thinking of. You remember when I said  
  
the eye thing was an aftereffect? Here's what it's an aftereffect _of_."  
  
"Oh." Raynor said, his eyebrows hitting the ceiling.  
  
"We're even now. You're welcome."  
  
"Thanks." Raynor said before severing the link and pulling up   
  
the video.  
  
¯¯¯———___  
  
End.  
  
If you read YGIII, you should know what happens in the scene, so  
  
that's why I didn't screendump it.   
  
Ryn--aw, what the hell. Here you go.  
  
¯¯¯———___  
  
Sakura's/Tomoyo's Quarters, The Hyperion II--4:50 PM, May 16,   
  
2003  
  
Sakura was barely through the door when Tomoyo pounced on her,  
  
almost tackling her to the bed.  
  
Tomoyo: Do you know how aroused you got me?  
  
Sakura: Well, I do now...And I think you elbowed me in the  
  
stomach.  
  
Tomoyo: Sorry.  
  
Sakura: (Cheshire cat grin) Well, no time like the present to  
  
help you with your arousal problem.  
  
Tomoyo: Think we can pick up where we left off? Oh, wait...no  
  
bubble bath. Never mind.  
  
Sakura: Oh, I think some bubble bath could be arranged.  
  
Computer?  
  
The computer blipped.  
  
Sakura: Is there a replicator-type device in this quarters?  
  
Computer: Affirmative. It is the glowing rectangle on your  
  
right.  
  
Sakura looked right. There was a shelf enclosed in a rectangle  
  
of light, glowing a sea green.  
  
Sakura: Pretty. Thanks, Computer.  
  
Tomoyo: How'd you know about the computer or the replicator?  
  
Sakura: Easy. You remember that DVD box set of that North  
  
American show Star Trek: The Next Generation you got me for Christmas? I  
  
think this ship was based on it.  
  
Tomoyo: Really? We'll have to ask Raynor if it was.  
  
Sakura: If we remember this conversation. Anyway... (Walks up to  
  
the replicator) Bubble bath, cherry scented.  
  
The computer blipped and a futuristic-looking bottle of bubble  
  
bath materialized.  
  
Tomoyo: Cool.  
  
Sakura: Shall we?  
  
Tomoyo: Let's shall.  
  
Both girls walked to the bathroom. Sakura put the plug in the  
  
tub and turned on the tap, and barely had time to turn around before  
  
Tomoyo kissed her with a passion that surprised Sakura.  
  
Sakura: (Thinking) Boy, Tomoyo wasn't kidding...  
  
Sakura quickly got her wits about her again and kissed back,  
  
both girls slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. Sakura  
  
wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's waist; Tomoyo wrapped hers around  
  
Sakura's neck. They stood there, kissing, for a couple of minutes.  
  
Sakura: (Still kissing) ...mmm...mmmMMM! (breaks the kiss) Two  
  
things we forgot.  
  
Tomoyo: (Dreamy voice) What's that...?  
  
Sakura: One, the door's not locked. Two, the tub's almost full.  
  
Tomoyo: (Snapping out of it) Oh.  
  
Sakura: I'll go lock the door. You get in the tub, I'll be right  
  
there.  
  
Sakura went out the door while Tomoyo turned off the tub. Tomoyo  
  
then stripped, and went in.  
  
Tomoyo: Contented Sigh (Thinking) This is the life. In an  
  
alternate universe, aboard a flying city, but it's still the life. The  
  
only thing it's missing is--  
  
Sakura walked through the door, completely naked, with one card  
  
in her hand and her staff in the other.  
  
Tomoyo: (Thinking with a big grin) --Sakura with the Yuri card.  
  
And not a piece of clothing in sight.  
  
Sakura: You ready?  
  
Tomoyo: I've been ready since five hours ago.  
  
Sakura: (flipping the card into the air and swinging her staff)  
  
Yuri card! Create the perfect romantic atmosphere for Tomoyo and I!  
  
YURI! (Hits the card in air with her staff)  
  
The card explodes into a pink fireworks display, putting the  
  
room into a pink haze. Both girls' eyes half-glazed over, with a pink  
  
tinge to them. Sakura got in the tub.  
  
Sakura: (Slightly out-of-it voice) I think it's time to finish  
  
what I started, ne?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, please, Sakura...  
  
Sakura kissed Tomoyo again, and slipped two fingers into her as  
  
she did, causing Tomoyo to moan into Sakura's mouth. Sakura curled the  
  
fingers upwards at the same time as she brought her palm up and stroked  
  
Tomoyo's clit, causing Tomoyo to moan even louder. Sakura moved down to  
  
Tomoyo's breasts and gently suckled on Tomoyo's right breast, gently  
  
rubbing the other with her free hand. Tomoyo gasped loudly, lost in a  
  
mixture of the haze, which brought her visual range to almost nothing,  
  
and the extreme pleasure Sakura gave her.  
  
It was too much for Tomoyo, and she came hard, calling out  
  
Sakura's name as she did. Sakura didn't stop, however, and Tomoyo  
  
climaxed a second time, again calling out Sakura's name. After a third  
  
time, Sakura finally let Tomoyo rest.  
  
Her forehead was sheened with sweat, and her hair was matted to  
  
her head. She was breathing hard, but recovering fast because the pink  
  
haze was rich with energy. Tomoyo's eyes now glowed pink now, the dim  
  
light showing slightly in the haze.  
  
Tomoyo: (Slightly out-of-it voice) Your turn...  
  
Tomoyo flipped them over, so that Sakura was under Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath, then dove under the water. Sakura gasped as  
  
Tomoyo started to suck on Sakura's clit, slipping a finger into her  
  
also. Sakura held Tomoyo's head firmly with both hands.  
  
After a minute or two of this, Sakura felt a tap on her stomach.  
  
They had agreed on this signal to be when the other was running out of  
  
air. Sakura let Tomoyo's head go and she came to the surface with a  
  
gasp, then dove down again. Sakura was close anyway, and came, moaning  
  
loudly as she did. Tomoyo broke the surface and kissed Sakura, slipping  
  
another finger into her. Sakura again came, clutching Tomoyo to her like  
  
she never wanted her to leave. Tomoyo continued on, and Sakura had one  
  
last climax before collapsing.  
  
The pink haze disappeared, but the soft pink glow of Sakura's  
  
and Tomoyo's eyes remained. Tomoyo lay on top of Sakura, nuzzling her  
  
neck. The Yuri card reformed on the counter  
  
Sakura: (Dreamily) Computer...Time...  
  
computer: The time is 1729 hours.  
  
Sakura: Mmm...good...was that a good finish, Tomoyo? ...Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura looked down and saw Tomoyo asleep, a content look on her  
  
face.  
  
Sakura: My sentiments exactly.  
  
¯¯¯———___  
  
You're welcome.  
  
RynØr 


End file.
